Revenge Of The Weak
by SweetTears69
Summary: Pushed to the limit, what would happen if the three innocent nations changed and join together causing all to fear them? Can the other nations turn them back? Will they turn themselves? Are the original them even there? 2p!Italy, 2p!Canada, 2p!Lithuania, you have the world's attention.
1. Luciano Vargas

"Italy, keep moving! We still have another five laps to go!" I yelled at him.

I heard him panting, but he did move faster and now was a little in front of me.

_You think after all my time with him he would be more fit..._, I thought.

"Germany...can we please...stop..." The Italian managed to get out between breathes.

Lately Italy has been slacking. He been asking more and more for breaks instead of working, becoming stronger. It arriated me how he could be a decendant of Rome yet be so weak and try not to live up to his name. Before i knew it, I couldn't control my anger anymore...i lashed out on hi

Came to a stop and glared at the back of him. When he turned and seen my face, he whimpered in fear and stepped back.

_So weak and cowardly!_

"Germany, I am sorry! Please don't-"

"What is wrong with you?!" Spewed from my mouth. "Do you always want to stay weak?! Do you want to bring shame on to your name?!" He just whimpered back more. "Well answer me!"

"N-no!" He stuttered, taking another step back. "Ger-Germany, things-ings be-"

"Don't even try to blame something else for your laziness! You need to learn to be independant! I am starting to get sick of the way you are acting, as if I will always be there for when you need help! "

He took another step back. Grtting flustered with him trying to move away, i walked over to him and grabbed his wrist so that he couldn't move..

"Germany! Stop, you are hurting me!" He cried, squirming, trying to get away but my grip was like iron, not budging or breaking.

"No! You need to hear this for once Italy! Stop being so useless! You are a man, a nation yet you don't seem to care at all! You never stand to fight, all you do is cry and surrender! What are you going to do when i am gone Italy?! When all you have is yourself?! All you will do it cry and give in because that is all you can do! You can't do anything by yourself! You always need someone to protect you! First it was your Grandfather who's name you are dishonoring! He is dead and should be rolling in his grave! Then it was your brother who can't stand your stupidity and laziness! Now it is me who can't stand the way you act onr bit! So who is next Italy! Tell me! You drive everyone around you insane! Who is next!" I yelled

I stopped...my emotions, my body, my mind stopped and just stared at the silently crying Italian. When I looked down to see what was so warm on my hand, it was his blood. My grip was so tight with my nails breaking his skin. I looked back up at his eyes...they were...full of something I never seen befors...what is this emotion?

"...you are right..." was all that came out of his mouth, but not entirely directed to me. "...why...why..." was all he muttered.

I sat up staring down at him, speechless. That look...

"_WHY GERMANY?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?! ALL I EVER DONE WAS CARE YET YOU JUST YELL! MAYBE YOU ARE RIGHT! MAYBE I JUST PUSH EVERYONE TO INSANITY! IF THAT IS ALL I CAUSE YOU THEN I WILL JUST LEAVE! IF I DIE, IT WILL BE MY FAULT!_" He screamed.

_hatred...sorrow and hatred filled him eyes..._

"Germany-san? Italy-bo? What is going on?" I heard Japan ask from a distance.

I didn't look up at him though. I stared at those eyes that used to be full of happiness now full of hatred. I stepped away from Italy and watched as the man looked at his wrist before he wiped his tear before running somewhere which I hope was his home.

"Germany-san...?" Japan asked cautiously.

"I...I made him hate me..."

* * *

Later that day I sat at my desk trying to figure out all this work, but I couldn't concentrate...just kept thinking about those eyes full of hatred...

_WHY GERMANY?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?! ALL I EVER DONE WAS CARE YET YOU JUST YELL!_

Those words rang in my head. I...I need to fix things that I badly messed up...

_MAYBE YOU ARE RIGHT! MAYBE I JUST PUSH EVERYONE TO INSANITY!_

Why did I say such things to him...

_IF THAT IS ALL I CAUSE YOU THEN I WILL JUST LEAVE! IF I DIE, IT WILL BE MY FAULT!_

After realizing I wasn't going to get any work done, I went on my way over to Italy's home which was weird for me to do because he was always at my house. All the lights were on, so he did come home. I went to knock on the door, but when i did it creaked open.

"Italy...?" I hesitantly said.

When I walked in, i looked around in fear and horror. The house was trashed as if someone broke in and had a brawl.

"Feli- AHHHHHH!" I heard the other Italian scream in pain.

I ran towards the scream.

"Italy, Romano are you-"

I stopped.

Nothing...I mean nothing could prepared me for this...Italy was standing a little from his brother holding a knife getting ready to throw it at him. By the looks of it, Italy had hit some vital spot in Romano for a pool of blood was forming on the floor around him.

"Ciao Ludwig." He said, voice as cold as ice.

"Italy?! What are you doing! That is your brother!" I shouted.

"No." He said bluntly. "That is not my brother. My brother wouldn't attempt to go after me after I gave him the chance to live."

He was about to throw another knife. I ran towards him when all of a sudden I felt horrible pain in my knee. I fell with a scream to see a knife was in it. When I looked up, I saw Italy staring at me with those eyes of hatred that were now red.

"Feli-"

"Don't you DARE call me that PATHETIC boy!" He said with thick anger.

He walked over to me, stabbing knives in both of my hand into the ground.

"But thanks to you Ludwig, you brought me out." He said, soon laughing at me when i looked at him with confusion. "Remember when you yelled at him earlier. What were the words...Ah yes~ 'So who's next Italy! You drive everyone around you insane!' oh did you kill the boy. He loved you, you know? Oh well~ i took the opportunity to attack him while he was weak, promising him he would become strong and never have to rely on anyone ever again. He basically begged me to, leaving his heart wide open and i took it gaining control~"

He laughed like it was some type of comedy story.

"Oh Ludwig, thank you so much~" he said, standing up then looking down at me with those eyes, colder than ice. "So I will let you go this time, but don't expect me to do it again."

He started walking towards the door when all of a sudden he stopped. "By the way, the name is Luciano. Your Italy is gone...forever." on that final note, he left.

All I could do was lay there and cry silently...i broke the man...the man i loved and turned him into a monster...


	2. Marcus Williams

**Thank you awesome people! I am happy by how many like this :) I don't really like doing author notes but i felt this was needed. Leave and questions in the review or PM and i will answer that without spilling the beans. Enjoy~**

* * *

I sat at the table looking at the other Allies going back and forth. England and France were fighting over something I couldn't quite figure out. America was rambling on how was the hero while eatting countless of ham bugers and slirpping countless drinks. Russia was kniting socks smiling while China waw attempting to break up France and England. This is what happens everyday and all I can do is sigh.

_Look at them, _my inner voice said. He seemed to like yelling at me and telling me what I already am. _They are pathetic and useless! Are you just going to keep living this way, like a ghost or actually say something?!_

"H-hey guys..." I whispered.

_You can do better than that Goddammit! _

"Guys." I said louder, only getting nagged for not being loud enough. "Guys!" I shouted, not wanting my inner voice to get more mad.

They all looked around and stared at me, America staring at me soon turning pale.

"Dudes..." America started. "I think there is a ghost in the room..."

"What are you talking about America?" England asked, stopping his brawl with France when I shouted.

"Dude! Like don't you see the ghost right there!" He freaked pointing at me. "Oh my god! Where is Japan! The movies are coming true!"

"Monsieur, what are you talking about? Nobody is there." France said crossing his arms then turning head to side. "I have better things to do besides look at nothing."

"I see the ghost." Russia stated then smiled. "Privet ghost. Do you know General Winters?"

"America, calm down-aru." China said patting his back for America was rocking back and forth in a chair. "It is not even real-aru."

"He is right America." England said. "It isn't real."

_Are you just going to stay quiet?!, _my inner voice kept saying._ Are you going to let the man who is supposedly your brother reject you as if you are a ghost?! Are you going to let you "father" say he doesn't even see you, that he has better things to do then look at nithing, A NOTHING?! THAT IS YOUR FATHER AND YOU ARE A NOTHING! YOU LET ENGLAND TAKE ALL YOU PRIDE FROM THE WAR AND WHAT YOU DO, YOU STAY SILENT! YOU ARE WEAK! WEAK, STUPID, UGLY, SIMPLEMINDED, RUN OVER NOTHING! ALL IN LIFE YOU WILL ONLY BE A NOTHING! NOTHING!_

I do not know when, but tears were running down my face for all he said was true...

"Comrades, he is crying..." Russia said concerned. "I think we should stop, he never cried before..."

"Agreed, aru... I have been thinking we have been doing this for too long, aru..." China said.

A hope came that they cared, until England spoke.

"What are you talking about? The ghost did nothing to help us, so why should we talk to it?" He said turning his back to me.

I slammed my hands on the table and stood shaking, crying. They all jumped, America screamed for a second and France squeaked before he glared at me highly angry.

"What do you think you are doing?" He raised his voice. "You did nothing to help us i the war-"

"Th-that is a lie!" I shouted, surprising even myself but I continued. "I did help, but England took all the credit!"

They all looked at England.

"That is not true! England would never do such a thing!" America said firmly, yet slightly shaking, as he walk over to England and held him close. "My Arthur would never have or do such a thing!"

I stared at him in disbelief. Tears just came more and more my shaking increasing. "You-ou believe him over your own brother..."

"Yes, yes I do! You are even hardly my brother!"

The room was silent. I looked down, then sat not looking at America to see if he was even regretting what he said. My heart felt like it was broken.

"I wish..." i mumbled, but unable to continue.

_That you could be a someone in their eyes? That you were noticed? That even England would be at your feet?_

I nodded.

_I can do that for you. I can make all your wishes come true. Only if you let me._

I thought about it...I may as well listen to my inner voice, for the voice I have now is a nothing...what do I have to lose?

* * *

I was being held by America. The git smelled like McDonald's, but after a long time it comforts me for that is part of his scent. But...why am I simply staying silent about Canada? I know it is wrong, but all the credit came to me and after a while, I convinced everyone that it was me and they all ignored Canada as if he was like Sealand but worst... what other choice did I have? Not able to take the silence anymore, I turned my head up to America who stared at Canada, his brother, as if he was an enemy.

"Amer-"

"Ahhhh~!" A raspy voice came from behind me. It was a voice that I heard before, but couldn't quite remember it.

I looked curious go see Canada stretching from his chair.

"Canada, aru?" China asked.

He stared at China.

"What the hell do you want?" He more stated then asked.

I stared at him confused for Canada never was so straight forward and rude... could it be?

"Do not speak to China-"

"Or what?" he stated, cutting off Russia. "Your going to fuck me up with your pipe?" He asked.

Now everyone was staring at him in disbelief.

"Shit..." he said patting around his coat. "He doesn't have cigarettes?! He really was a fucking loser!"

He took off his coat and tied it around his waist.

"Matthew...?" France asked hesitantly.

Canada glared at him.

"Wow, you remember the nothing's name. I guess you weren't as much as a fucker that I thought you were. Oh well though, it is too late."

"What are you talking about Canada?" America asked.

"My annoying ass brother's other side. You are even more annoying than him...makes me want to kill you even more."

"Matthew, just because you are-"

"Don't call me Matthew you fucker!" He yelled. "I'm not that nothing who wants to be fucking noticed by his brother who gives two shits about him, his father who doesn't care if he existed or a man who turned everyone against him so that he doesn't lose the pride he has that isn't even real! I am nothing like him! I am going to make you all know me and fucking beg that I don't kill your ass!"

"Comrade-"

"Shut the fuck up Russia! I don't care what you think! I never cared even as your other self!"

Everyone was silent.

"But, since you all let me come out, I will give you a chance. Give up now, I won't completely destroy your contries for I have to think the three bitches who broke the nothing."

"What are you talking about Matt- AHHHH!" America screamed as a pair of scissors was shot into his shoulder.

"America!" I shouted, looking at the wound then back at Canada.

_Those eyes... he is back..._

"I said I wasn't that fucker so don't call me that! Fuck my offer now! You all can die at the wrath of the NEW Canada by yours truly, Marcus Williams! So I hope that you make this fun and I can kill you all slowly and painfully."

At that he walked out.

"I will-"

"No!" I shouted at France. "No...get in touch with the Axis..."

"Arthur! what are you talking about?!" America asked in shock.

"Alfred..." I said, tears falling. "We killed Matthew...that man isn't Matthew...those eyes changed..."

"What are you talking about-aru?"

"Their promises... they were true... they came back..." I whispered through tears.

"Arthur..."

"We may be like this now, but during war we were a different person...they were suppose to be destroyed!" I cried even more. "We caused a killer to come back!"

"England, monsieur we didn't do such a thing."

"Yes we did!" I snapped at him. "We caused his other self to come back!"

"How can you be for sure?"

I paused before telling them part of the truth.

"Those...his eyes changed...they changed to purple and full of hatred...that nearly killed me when he realized I took all his credit in the war...the eyes of a killer..."


	3. Leonas Laurinaitis

** UGH! I FUCKING HATE MY PHONE! I WAS ALMOST DONE AND THE DAMN THING WENT BACK A PAGE AND DELETED EVERYTHING I TYPED! UGH! *sighs* but because you guys are awesome, I shall rewrite it for you. So I guess want to say thanks for the reviews and that since I am using my phone to type this, there shall be mistakes. So sorry in advance. CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

I sat in the water, enjoying a well needed bath. Lately things have been hectic and a voice pops up in my head once in a while.

"Ahhh..." I groaned as I sunk further into the bath tub.

Even though it stung, it felt good. Soon, though, the water started to turn a tint of red due to the blood from my back. Russia has been more angry lately and has been whipping me more and more. The whip isn't what makes me beg to stop, it is the pleasure I started to feel from the "punishment"... it makes me sick to my stomach...

"Lithuania! Where are you?!" I heard Russia call out.

Oh no! Why was he back so early?! Did something go wrong?! Oh no- oh god no! I can't handle another "punishment"!

_Then do something about it instead of being a damn pussy about it! You make me sick sometimes!_

There was his, for it was a male's voice, voice again! Where does it come from?! How does it know how I feel and what I am thinking?!

"Lithuania!" Russia said, bursting into the bathroom, coming over towards me.

"Russia I am sorry I didn't respond! I was lost in my thoughts and I will get out right now to clean the house, please just-"

I cut myself off due to shock. He wrapped his arms around me into a tight hug.

"Lithuania...please...please don't turn and leave me..." he whispered.

Turn...?

"I promise I won't...Ivan..." it was only on certain occasions I called him by his human name. "I couldnt leave even if I wanted to..."

That was half joke but half truth. Even though I gained my independence, I came back because he told me that he changed...and like an idiot I believed him... yet this time... this is the first time since I came back that he actually expressed his feelings in a loving manner...

After the long hug, he washed my back, leaving gentle kisses. Once I was finally out of the bath tub and fully dressed, he carried me, bridal style, to the livingroom and softly set me on the couch. He wouldn't let me do anything except sit there and be served. It was weird but I could get used to this. When he is like this...I may actually be able to love him once more.

_What the fuck?! The Russia I know would never do a thing... That asshole! That fucker! He is just pulling your dumb ass into a trap!_

Ugh... that voice... It is going off even more now then ever! Yet for some reason... I feel that his warning is true. I mean, I should trust this voice right? It sounds a lot like my voice... but something just won't let me believe...

"Ah!" I squeaked as Russia picked me up bridal style once again.

"You should get some sleep, da?"

I couldn't help but to smile. "Da." I answered cheerfully.

He carried me up to my room and softly laid me on my bed.

"You sleep well, da? I will... I will be in my room if you need me." At that, he kisses me softly then left to go down the hall closing the door.

I placed my fingers tips on my lips... maybe, just maybe I could fall for him again...

"You seem close to big brother..." a cold, familiar voice spoke. "... too close..."

She stood at my window. It was open letting a breeze come in, playing in her hair. The moonlight glistened on her skin. She was simply beautiful!... if it weren't for the blade that was triwling in her hand.

"Bel-Belarus, please, I-I can explain!" I begged.

This women had most of my heart right now. No matter how many times she would break my fingers, I loved her...she...she just had trouble explaining her feelings, that was all!

"Explain what? I seen it all."

"Belarus! You have my heart! I swear just that today he actually cared-"

"Do you really think he would care about a nobody like you?! He loves me, not you! He may not show it but he loves me! Never you! You are just a fuck- no! You are a slut! Who could ever love a slut like you?!"

My mind went blank as my heart felt as if she was taking that knife and stabbing my in the heart with every word.

"B-But you said you loved-"

"Oh grow up you idiot! I only said that to get closer to Big Brother!"

Belarus...my Belarus would do such a thing to me...

_Oh open you damn eyes! She never loved you! Never has, never will! Who would love a pussy like you?! You are such a damn pussy that I am surprised you haven't grown one! Russia never actually loved you nor does Belarus!_

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I noticed that I started to hug myself, shaking and crying.

"Excuse me?!" She said, giving me a death glare.

"Belarus, I didn't mean you! I was talking to- AHHH!" I screamed as she stabbed her blade into my shoulder.

"I am going to make you suffer for trying to take Big Brother from me!" She hissed, taking the knife out, getting ready to stab again.

_Kick her away!_

I automatically did so. She stumbled back dropping the knife on the ground in the process.

"Why you little slut!"

She came towards me and I tried to climb off to the other side of the bed. But not being fast enough, she grabbed my ankles and dragged me towards her.

"RUSSIA!" I screamed, only recieving an elbow into the back and being slammed into the wall beind her.

"I will kill you before he can even save you!"

She then kicked my head into a dresser.

"Lithuania!" I heard Russia yell from the other side of the door. For some reason he couldn't get in.

"Russ-" she then kicked the back of my head causing me to fall forward on the ground towards my bed.

I coughed up blood being turned around onto my back. She got on top of me and wrapped her hand around my neck, squeezing tightly. I couldn't breathe. I tried shoving her up, but I couldn't. That is when I noticed the shine to my right.

_Take it and stab her in the neck!_

What?! I can't do that!

_Do it or else you will die!_

I rather die!

_Like hell you will! This is OUR body and if you die, I DIE TOO!_

All of a sudden, I blacked out. When I came back, I was breathing and felt a warm liqiud over me. When I looked down, I wanted to hurl, cry, scream... but all I could do was stare at in shock. Belarus...she was under me bleeding to death. She had many stab wounds in her. That is when I realized I was gripping onto the knife that was covered in blood.

"Lithu- BELARUS!" Russia screamed as he broke down the door, coming over to us.

He shoved me away hard, causing me to slam into the wall, holding his sister in his arms.

"What, what have you done?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

He stared at me like he was ready for revenge. Tears were spewing out of his eyes.

What have I done...

"YOU BASTARD! JUST GO DIE SOMEWHERE! I MAY BE SCARED OF HER BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TRY TO FUCKING KILL HER!"

He just kept screaming at me holding his sister close. I felt the pain in my heart and my shoulder, but soon it started to go numb to me.

_See what you have done... you ruined your chances with her and destroyed his "love" for you... everything you are close to, you push away... why do you live that way.. I can change that all for you, I can make you happier, I can give you the life you want._

His words were comforting and gentle... could he... could I...

_Yes, you just have to give up. Give up your will to fight for I will be the one to fight for you. Give up your tears for I will make sure you never shall cry again. Give up to me and I will make your dreams come true._

O...okay.. why keep fighting when you lost everything...

Soon my entire body felt numb. I couldn't move a muscle. All I could do was see, but I couldn't control what I seen. Like a tv, whatever you were showed is what you could see, nothing more, yet that was going to disappear for darkness started to cover my sight. I saw the view change as if I was standing up. When I saw myself in the mirror... i knew i wasn't me anymore... My hair gotten darker with a strip of green, a smirk plastered on my face and those eyes... they were orange with hatred and revenge in them. After seeing that, my vision went dark. I grew tired but glad that I no longer had to fight. I closed my eyes into another darkness and drifted into a slep I hoped to never wake from.

* * *

**So the three main 2p!s are out! WOO HOO! I say main cause I might turn some others into 2p!z or stuck into between battling to take over :3**

**So recap:**

**They all turn the same day! (Well, basically the same day, just different for Canada since he was in America at the time and the interational dateline situation is a pain)**

**Italy - turned in early evening due to Germany breaking him and in future chapter shall see what Romano also did to push him over and why 2p! Tried to kill him.**

**Canada - turned in late morning due to be rejected by family and being called a nothing and his brother (America) turning completely against him.**

**Lithuania - turned at night due to Belarus and Russia breaking his heart, getting abused by Belarus physically and mentally and by Russia just mentally.**

**Hehehehe :3 next chapter will be the three 2p! Teaming up while the rest of the axis powers and allies team up. But will the Allies and Axis Powers be able to work together~? Hmm, guess you will have to wait to find out~**


	4. Anime, conventions, Hetalia

**CAIO PRUSSIANS (my term for awesome people)! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING~! So chapters may come alot quicker right now because I do not have writer's block right now ((YAAAAAY~! :3)) and I decided to actually get onto the computer so i can type alot faster :3 so here you Prussians are: CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

I stood at the base of Cristo Redentor to see if anyone came out also. The weather was actually to warm for my comfort. I was in my typical outfit, but had my jacket wrapped around my waist and sleeves rolled up, with my hat on the side.

"Dammit... I guess I am in this alone..." I muttered, pushing myself off of the Cristo Redentor.

"Oh my- look at who came back to life!" I heard a familiar french accent say.

I looked to see that dumb maple ass lover walking over to me.

"Okay, 'God' must be shitting on my now. The ghost is no longer." I said.

He walked up and pulled me into a hug. I shoved him away glaring at him. _This bastard! Just because we had a thing in WW II doesn't mean he can fucking hug me!_

"Awww!" He whimpered. "Why are you being so bitchy?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

When I finally realized what he looked like and had, I simply face palmed. _This fucker..._

"What's up with the damn hockey stick?"

He had uniform half on. His jacket was also wrapped around his waist... but he never wore a shirt under it, so his chest was bare, but he had his usual bandage over it with hockey stick in hand.

He simply smirked at me and stepped closer.

"You know I can't go anywhere without it like you with your knifes." he said, lifting my chin with his hand so I was eye to eye with him.

"And don't you make me use them yet, they just got sharpened... My babies were so dull cause of that fucker Feliciano..." I muttered, pushing away from him to only realized his arm was around my waist. "Let go of me you fucking slut! Can you not be a fucking horn ball!"

"And what would be the fun in that?" He teased.

_When this is all over...I am going to kill his ass..._

"Oh Luciano, I didn't know you had a weakness for Maple Syrup!" someone else said sitting in front of the Cristo Redentor. "So if I put syrup all over me will you- GOD DAMMIT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

Leonas (since I don't have a damn name for him yet) grabbed his shoulder.

"What the fuck is up with people and shoulders?! Dammit!" he fussed.

Maple stepped away from me and chuckled. "I can make your dick hurt too for ruin this."

"I am not even sure if I have a dick anymore. Toris was such a pussy he might've grown on...give another whole mean to balls dropping."

"I am pretty that Feliciano bet Toris any day. Him and his mini short..." I shivered at the thought of him wearing those.

"And Matthew never had any for he was just a ghost." Maple said pulling out a cigarette. "Want one?" He offered Leonas who willingly took one.

"You guys are going to fucking kill yourself before the other bitches will." I said waving the smoke away.

Maple and Leonas chuckled. Soon Leonas was coughing from the smoke and Maple laughed at him.

"Pussy!"

"Hell no! That damn Toris never smoked!" Leonas said in between his coughs.

I finally decided to examine Leonas as him and Maple went back and forth on how fucked up their other selfs were for not smoking. He was also in his uniform with was a dark teal outfit with knee high black boots. His jacket was also wrapped around his waist, but thankfully he was wearing a white tank top. He had his hat on too with his hair in a ponytail. He had a bandage over his right shoulder and now was bleeding from his left, thanks to me, and the blood was pouring out soaking onto his tank top.

"Hey asshole." I called out to him, drawing his attention from the dumbass conversation he was having with Maple.

"What do you want bitch?"

"Your damn shoulder." I said glaring at him. "first of all, where the hell is my knife. Secondly, do something unless you want to got to the damn hospital and tell the other bitchy ass pathetic excuse of a country to know where you are and find you?! You may be able to heal quicker than humans, but that doesn't mean if a human sees you and your _cut _isn't healed that they weren't call an ambulance or something..."

"Did you forget where we are? This is Rio! They are fucking used to the blood and all! But if the princess insist on- WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU THROW YOUR KNIFE!" he said jumping back as a knife landed right in front of if crotch.

"Call me a fucking princess again and I will have your ass in a box sent to Russia!" I then smirked. " I thought you didn't have a dick?"

"I have more of one than you!" I growled, taking out some bandages from his oversize side pocket and started wrapping it around his other shoulder.

"Anyways!" I interrupted. "We didn't come to catch up on old times, we have a mission to carry out. Don't you remember what the promise of us, as your true self, made with the others _real _self. We knew that damn World War II wouldn't last because of Germany dumb ass Ludwig coming and killing Hitler while your-" points at Maple "-_YOUR _damn brother snapping when Japan attacked Pearl Harbor! Japan was just trying to bring his ass out! But no, your damn brother attacked him out of revenge and joined the Allies who were trying to stop us!"

"Hey I was in the fucking Allies-"

"Yeah to break them up! That was the only reason! You got your damn father, but you got revengeful and got killed when you were trying to kill Oliver!" I sighed. "That was the past, this time we learn from our mistakes. We will take over this planet as our true self! And no Allies will stand in your fucking way!"

"Uh, question." Leonas said, gaining my attention. "How the hell are we going to get the weapons and power? If you remember, we sorta got fucking killed almost 60 years ago. The world changed and we have no idea how to learn it without getting fucking caught."

"Dammit!" Maple shouted.

"There must be a damn way to get into as many countries as we can to learn about them..."

"OH MY GOD!" we all heard a few girls scream-squeaked from the distant, running over to us.

"Dammit we have to go!" Maple hissed.

But before we could even run, we were caught by some of the girls. I could kill them all now, but I can't leave a trace...dammit all!

"Can I take a picture with you?!" the one girl asked.

"What...?" Maple asked.

"Pictures! Your cosplays are amazing! Almost as if you were the real them!"

"Cosplay...?" Leonas asked.

"Well yeah!" another one pitched in. "You all are cosplayers from the anime Hetalia, right? You all are the 2p counterparts!"

"Hetalia...? 2p...? Anime...? What the hell are you talking about?!" I asked getting irritated.

"Hetalia!" one girl said pulling out something from her bag. When I looked at it, Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Alfred, Ivan, Francis, Yao and Arthur were on it...but in a drawing type form. "Hetalia is an awesome anime! Each country has a representative! They are all 1p!s, or the originals. You three are the 2p!s, which is the opposite of the originals or 1p!s. I can't believe you guys don't know this because you-" pointing at me- "are 2p!Italy, you-" points at Maple "are 2p!Canada and you-" points at Leonas "are 2p!Lithuania and may I say the best cosplays ever!"

"And you guys are cosplaying?" I asked, curious on how they know so much.

"Yes! So you think we look like this everyday?!" a girl asked.

When I finally seen what they were wearing, I felt to fucking bright for not realizing it sooner... they were either in a long black coat or some stupid outfit with strange fake weapons and crazy hair.

"Who are you guys?"

"I am Axel, got it memorized?" the one with red hair said.

"I am the former keyblade master, Aqua."

"I'm Sora! And this is Riku!" she said pointing to, I think, a guy with Silver hair.

"Vanitas..."

"Roxas." a guy also.

"I'm Ventus!" another guy!

"Namine.

"I'm Xion!"

"And we are from a video game called kingdom hearts, heading to the Comic-con." 'Aqua' said.

I was pulled back by Maple who whispered into my ear. "What are you doing, we have to find out a way to get into the countries!"

I looked at the girls and guys. When I examined them, they actually didn't look like the average Brazilian. "Hey," I asked. "This 'Comic-con', tell me about it."

"Comic-con! You are here and don't know about Comic-con!" 'Xion' gasped.

"You guys are serious cosplayers!" 'Sora' said. "Comic-con is a convention that happens once a year. But you guys seems like you would be more into Anime Convention which happens basically every weekend somewhere in the world."

Every weekend in the world, huh?

"Guys!" I said cheerfully to the two idiots. "I found out how we can get our information."

"How?" Leonas asked.

"Idiot! Aren't we going to _Anime Conventions _too cosplaying as _Hetalia characters._" I smirked.

"Ah yes, yes we are!" Maple said, catching on.

"We are?" Leonas asked, getting hit by Maple's hockey stick. "Oh _yeah_ we are!"

The other people looked confused.

"So, you want to test to see how well you know Hetalia?" I asked with a smirk.

Who would ever thought that getting into each country and finding out about them would be so easy. Thank you humans for your stupidity, you made this a lot easier!


	5. Results of the First Meeting

**Ello Prussians! So the only reason it took me a few days for this chapter are two reasons: 1. the last nights (don't remember how many because my sense of time and days are sooooo off that it honestly feel like it has been over a week since i updated xD) i have been up watching 18+ hetalia panels on youtube; 2. Finally came up with how everyone (the rest of the allies and axis, romano and Belarus) is at this moment XD. And i forgot who said something about is it good for the 2p!s to join, you shall see and figure it out on your own because in everyone eyes they consider themselves as doing the right thing. Oh so this chapter is 4k words, sorry for that ^^" and there is a little ChiPan ^^ ANYWAYS! I talked too much and here is CHAPTER 5! **

* * *

I stood at the arranged meeting place for an emergency meeting between the Allies and Axis Powers. It was a place in America, where all the other meetings are held at. I was the first one there. America-chan didn't really explain it why we were meeting...

**_"Hey Japan, there is an emergency meeting being held, so hurry up over here..." America-san said, not like his cheerful self though...like something close to him was crush._**

**_"Is everything okay America-chan? Do I need to get Germany-chan?" _**

**_"No dude," he answered. "We already talked to him, that is why you are needed. Don't tell anyone about this, okay dude?"_**

**_"Hai. What is going on?"_**

**_"I will tell you when I see you. We can't trust phones or internet and stuff like that anymore. Just fly to the usual spot and I will have a dude there to drive you to the place."_**

**_He hung up._**

I never heard America-chan so troubled before... it highly worries me for if America-san wasn't... hopeful, then there must be something going on. Could it have something to do with when I heard Germany-chan yelling at Italy-bo...? To think of it, he nor Italy-bo contacted me since then.

"Hey dude..." America-chan softly said when he walked into the room. "Knew I could rely on you."

He sat plopped down onto the couch, sighing.

"Dude, don't I miss the hippy days right now..." when he looked at me, he chuckled for I just stared at him blankly trying to figure out "hippy days". "Basically I want to get high. Smoke weed. Live as if none of this was true." He then gave me a brief reasoning on why we are holding this meeting.

"So we are all going to war with Canada-san and possibly Italy-bo because they changed into the people they were durning wars."

"Don't forget Lithuania." He reminded me. "It explains why I really don't remember the World Wars."

"Agreed, but how do you remeber that war with Arthur-san and yourself?"

"Well..." he started while tint of red appeared on his cheeks. "That was, uh, more of a personal war i guess you could say. I did that so, uh, he could, um, see me as a person instead of his brother because...yeah...anyways, let change the topic." His cheeks were red.

"Hai."

The doors burst open with France-san dragging England-san into the room.

"Let go of me, you bloody frog!" He shouted. "I am here so let-" he stopped when he looked at America-chan.

They just stared at each other silently. France-san eventually let go of him. England-san pulled on his jacket to get it smooth out as America-chan walked over to him. They were talking to each other, low enough for only them to hear. Soon they were kissing and holding each other. If it weren't such a serious reason why we were here I would take pictures and sent them to Hungry-chan.

"Glad those two made up... they need each other the most right now..." France-san sighed. "Even though I don't get how the american could forgive him so easily... something just won't let me."

"What do you mean France-san?" I asked, slightly confused.

"He didn't explain the whole thing to you?"

"Īe."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Stop being so damn depressed, aru!"

I looked back over to the door to see China-san... we haven't talked since we had no other choice than to work together when the Pictonians attacked. Now I must put aside the differences and work with him again.

"How can I..." Russia-san said, slouching with a highly depression aura coming from him.

"Do you think that being depressed will changes things, aru?! Well they don't, aru! I should know out since my own bro-" he stopped when he saw me.

We just stared at each for a moment. His cheeks grew red while the look of embarrassment played in his eyes. Once he gained himself again, he straightened himself and brought Russia-san to the couch to sit on, which he slouched on instead.

"Japan, aru." He said to me.

"China-san."

And that is all we spoke to each other for the rest of the time everyone else was sulking. I wonder where Germany-chan was at...he is never late...

"I guess that Germany isn't coming, so we might as well start this." America-chan said getting up. "I'll start with the reason we are gathered."

"Excuse me America-chan." I politely intervened. "Shouldn't we wait for Germany-chan? Don' we need to hear his story with Italy-bo?"

"Don't you know about him?" England-san said.

"Ie."

"Isn't that great..." he grumbled.

"Arthur, it is okay." He cooed to his lover. "We can just go over-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY BIRDIE!" a yell shouted from the doorway.

"Gott bruder!"

The two Germans were standing there. Prussia-san was standing there, face red with anger. It was as if red eyes turned to boiling blood. But Germany-chan... Germany-chan was hanging from his brother looking horrible. His hair was a mess, signs that he haven't shaved in a while, clothes were sloppy and slightly falling off and he reeked of beer.

"Ger...Germany-chan?"

He looked up at me. Eyes were blood stot and tears stained his face. He gave me a lop side smile.

"Hallo Japan."

"Ami, calm down!" France-san said walking over to him, rubbing his back. "What happened to your brother?"

"He has drunk himself to death since the whole Italy thing." He huffed, slightly calmer. "He told me about this meeting and that my birdie changed like his liebe! I demand to know what the hell is going on?!"

"You aren't a country anymore dude." America pitched in.

"Technically," he started. "I am a part of Germany and I have the information that you need about Italy. As you can see, my bruder-" tilted his head towards Germany-chan whose face was red, sweating and sleeping- "is unable to do this right now."

There was a silence as we were considering the factors.

"Hai." I said as I walked over to the Germans and place the back of my hand on Germany-chan forehead. "He is unable to do anything in his conditions. He is growing a fever and I do not even know about Italy-bo. The only one that can tell us at this moment is Prussia-san."

I stepped back, wiping the back of my hand off due to the sweat on it. Prussia-san gave me a nod to thank me.

America sighed. "It isn't like we have another choice."

"I will take Germany to a room and take care of him, aru," China-san said, taking Germany-chan. "I know two of the three cases, aru. Someone can just inform me on Italy, aru."

"I an take-"

"Wu!" He cut me off. "You can after the meeting! Germany needs the person he can trust the most to bring back Italy!... for it hurts when the person you love the most betrays you..." at that, he left with Germany-chan.

America-chan closed the doors and sighed. "Gilbert, Japan, France just take a seat please." We did so. "From the little information I gathered from both Germany and Russia, it looks as if all three turned on the same day."

"Even though they all happened at different time of days because of it being a full moon last night, it slightly weakened the bonds that we have over our other selfs. Even in the day, you can see the moon depending on the time and the moon still affects us during the day." England pitched in. "Unlike many other countries, since the Kirklands uses magic we can communicate with our other forms and sometimes gain the memories when our other selfs are out."

"Why do you know so much about this..." Russia-san softly spoke.

"Because..." Engalnd-san sighed. "Because my mother was the one that made it possible for such things to happen..."

We all stared at him. I could since a mixture of emotions playing. some shock, other disgust, slight angered, but all of us had confusion running in our minds. Even though all of us were like this, America-chan held England-san close to comfort him.

"There is a reason, so don't become a dick and start blaming his mother!" America-chan nearly growled out.

"Anyways..." England-san started up again breaking the awkward silence. "My mother, Britannia, wrote in scrolls which were later copied into books that explained this reasoning. She was at first helping the Roman Empire with taking over the other nations since he helped her. Seeing that he was too nice and caring though, she used her magic to bring out the other side of him, the inner evil that we all have. At first, she could control it, but after a while, she lost control and couldn't control when he would come out anymore. Due to the lack of experience in handling and controlling _Nero, _Julius would lose control periods of time which is how he took over so many nations. The nations feared Nero, the one that took over their land, but when the man would visit, he was Julius and they grew to accept this and thought it was for the best since he was calm and loving. Soon though, Nero started gaining complete control and becoming highly aggressive against them and even against Britannia. Britannia tried to stop him, Nero, but even though Nero looked different, she couldn't do it from it was still 'her Rome'. When all the nations gathered, she used her magic to make them all, including herself, to turn them into their inner evil self. That is when her writing stops for a time period. When she writes again, she says how they all ended up losing control and that they became another person in them... and their children gained this 'cursed'. But unlike them, they helped their children, us, to have a strong heart and will. In her studies, due to the fact that we inherited it instead of it being cast on us, it is harder from them to come out unless due to a 'weak heart' and whatever phase the moon is in."

I just stared at him, soaking it all in. It didn't surprise me about his mother doing such a thing due to the fact that the Kirklands are known for being able to do magic and see imaginary creatures, but it still was a lot to take in. America-chan seemed to be calm as if he heard this before. Everyone else... they were slightly _freaking out_.

"America! How you be so damn calm about all this?!" Prussia-san asked.

"After the Canada incident, I stayed with Arthur and he explained it to me then. I was outraged for him not telling me such a thing..." thick regret played in his voice. "I haven't spoken to him since, but I thought about it... if he told us before all this happened-" he looked down at England-san- "we would've told him he was crazy... Due to all that happened, it makes since."

"England-san," I started. "you said earlier that the Kirklands can communicate with their other self and that they can see what their other self are doing when they are in control. How can only the Kirklands do that?"

"Well, technically we all can. In order for, let say you to talk to your other self, you have to be at the point of losing your control. The same goes with seeing what they are doing, they have to be at the point of losing control. You heard the saying that everything comes with a price? Well, with my mother, she heard her everyday and when she wasn't in control, she would see what her other self was doing causing her to eventually to go insane and always depressed. Since us Kirklands inherited it from her, the cause of our other self becoming real, her price went onto use except we don't always hear them or see through their eyes. My mother wrote that she told all of this and more to Scotland since he went through this worst than all of use, so I plan on getting in touch with him."

"And now that is explained," America-san started breaking the following silence. "I thought it would be best if we would tell each other what happened so that if we come across them we would know what not to say so that we don't get killed because these guys will kill us without hesitating." he then laughed trying to lift the mood, but only stopped when no joined...causing another awkward silence.

"Since no one will go, I will." Prussia-san announced. "Since I have no relations to Italy and did not cause him to change. So what bruder told me was that earlier that day, so much was on his mind that he snapped on Italy because of his laziness."

"I...I remember hearing him and Italy-bo yelling at each other. I must have walked in right at the end of it." I added.

"Ja, he said you came. Anyways, he couldn't work or anything so he went over to the Italian's house to apologize to him. When he went to the house, he said it looked like some people had a serious brawl. He then heard Romano scream. When he got there he saw Romano sitting against the wall with some knives in him. They there weren't many in him, a pool of blood was around him. Italy was about to throw another one, but threw it at bruder's knee because he ran towards Italy to try to stop him. Then after thanking bruder for bringing him out, he said he had to be somewhere and left giving his name. His name is Luciano. Soon after he left Antonio came. Thanks to medical services and bruder being a country he healed and was discharged from the hospital around midnight. Romano though... due to the beating I am guessing him and Italy got into before bruder got there and finding out that where those knifes hit actually were where vital organs are at and also being only half of a country, he is in a coma. Antonio is staying by his side because something Italy said suggested that he would come back to try to either kill or change Romano. Since then, Ludwig has been drinking his ass off."

...Italy-bo... my Italy-bo would do such a thing... no...no!

"Italy-bo would never do-"

"He isn't the same Italy Japan!" Prussia shouted at me.

I realized I stood up because of my anger getting the best of me. I sat down and looked at the ground.

"I am sorry... I usually don't let my emotions get the best of me... I'm sorry..."

"It is fine dude." America-chan said, trying to cheer me up. "It is going to be hard for we know them as who they really are..."

Silence again... I finally understood why all they could do was stay silent because speaking of it is too much to bear... If I just felt like this, what must Germany-chan be feeling... no wonder why he drunk himself sick...

"I'll go next..." Russia-san whispered.

He straight up taking in a deep breath.

"After the whole thing with Canada, I came home in a rush to find Lithuania... to hold him... If he changed like that... like he did..." he took another deep breath. "He was in a bath. Usually I would get upset, but I didn't care this time. I just hugged him and even cried on his shoulder. He promised who would never leave... he... he promised... Anyways, I cleaned his back from the marks I gave him, leaving gentle kisses too. I treated him like a princess. He was so happy... so happy... and when I kissed him... It wasn't like the other kisses... It... It felt real... A-a-a re-real ki-kiss!" He started crying and hiccuping.

France-san and Prussia-san eventually calmed him down from his tears and hiccups.

"Th-thank you comrades..." he whispered, then continued. "I put him on his bed and kissed him goodnight. I went into my room and started drinking Vodka and writing in my journal... then all of a sudden I heard him scream... at first I thought it was just my mind messing with me until I heard him yell my name... I ran to his room! I stumbled out of my room, but I ran to his room! I could hear Belarus' voice along with his! I tried to open the door but I just couldn't! Then... then I heard her scream then cough as if she was choking... I busted the door open and the sight... It... there was so much blood... he was on top of her with a knife in his hand and blood all over him... Belarus' blood... I shoved him off and held her close... I screamed at him... I even told his to go die somewhere... I didn't mean to, I wasn't even thinking!... Just that... my... my sister and he... he... whiling I was screaming at him, he got up and looked into the mirror... I didn't stop screaming at him till I saw his eyes... they weren't his eyes... I said his name, but he just grab something out of the closet and left no matter how much I was calling for him... I then realized my sister was seconds from death in my arms... thankfully she didn't completely die... she is on life support at the hospital... Ukraine is by her side right now... but... but Lithuania..." he started crying again, but this time they were silent tears.

It grew silent once more... It wasn't an awkward one... but more of an emotional one...

"So..." Prussia-san started, staring dead and Arthur-san and America-chan. "What happened to my birdie?"

They looked so scared.

"Uh, you see, about that...uh..." America-chan started.

"..." was all that came out of England-san.

France-san walked away from him and walked over behind the two. "We...we did it..."

"What...?" Prussia-san asked in disbelief.

"I...I called him a nothing, saying I don't have enough time to deal with a nothing..." France-san admitted.

"I to-told him th-that I-I didn't even-en have a-a brother-ther... I ended-ed u-up get-getting a kn-knife to th-the shou-shoulder..." Added America-chan.

"I..." England-san whispered. "I took his credit in the war, convinced everyone to call him a ghost and even turned his own brother against him..."

"Really..." Prussia-san started.

I couldn't even see his face before he ran towards them, only to be stopped by Russia.

"Comrade calm-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Prussia-san screamed.

I took a few steps away as he continued.

"YOU ASSHOLES! YOU JERKS! YOU ARE HIS ONLY FAMILY! YOU'RE HIS FATHER WHO HE TRIED SO HARD TO GET TO LOVE HIM LIKE WHEN HE WAS YOUNG! YOU ARE HIS DAMN BROTHER THAT HE TRIED SO FUCKING HARD TO GET TO NOTICE HIM! AND YOU- YOU ARE THE FUCKING REASON WHY HE WOULD FUCKING CRY IN MY SHOULDER AT NIGHT! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT TO SUCH AN INNOCENT PERSON! YOU ASSHOLE! MY BIRDIE- MY LIEBE WENT THROUGH ALL OF THIS SHIT FOR YOU!" He then started cursing them out in German.

Some words I knew, due to Germany-chan saying them under his breathe all the time. When I looked over at the three who turned Canada-san... I couldn't help but all of a sudden think of China-san. In a way, I could relate to Canada-san. I wanted China-san to notice me again... I wanted him to love me again... Yet when I looked at them I saw him in them all. With England-san, America-chan was saying who he wished he paid more attention, holding onto England-san and France-san just looked down angry at himself. I could see him doing all those things... And my heart hurt more... I just wanted to be stronger so he could rely on me instead of me him... The emotions were just over flowing. I would deal with them each night, for I would just cry because I could never forgive myself for not even remembering what I did to him so long ago.

"STOP IT!" I screamed.

They all stopped and stared at me, for I never lost it like this before.

"Just...I'm sorry..." I started gaining my composer back. "We... we all are not emotionally stable so I suggested that we rest tonight and meet tomorrow after lunch..."

I then left, not waiting for anyone to speak. I rushed into every room till I found Germany-chan and China-san. I guess I startled him when I came in because he slightly squeaked.

"Oh, Ki- Japan, aru. You scared me, aru." he said holding a hand over his heart.

"Sorry..." I walked over next to him which he was now standing next to Germany-chan bed.

"You... you must really care about him, aru..." he said lowly, I just barely hearing him. "I wish that..."

"China... Yao-chan..." I said, looking over at him.

He looked at me. Our eyes connected. It was like those American movies where when everything was going wrong, two people finally admit their love for each other. Maybe it was just because of me being emotionally unstable or that I watched too many movies with America-chan, but right now was perfect, that I'd be an idiot not to take it.

"After hearing what England-san said and thinking about it... I... all those things I was told I did, I do not remember ever doing such... Every night, I cry myself to sleep for I am so mad at myself for not evening remembering it... I... I am so sorry..." I felt my eyes stinging.

"Kiku..." he whispered putting a hand on my cheek. "I may have not heard what he said, but when I saw Canada change... I knew... I knew it wasn't really you..."

He moved closer.

"Kiku... I... I could never forget you..."

I moved my head closer in, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Yao-chan... I..."

My lips were hovering right over his. I could feel his hot breath on my lips, his heart beating just as fast as mines. I went to kiss him...

_"KIKU! STOP KIKI PLEA- AHHHH!"_

I shoved him away.

"Ki... Kiku?" he asked, confused.

I saw and heard him...

_He was on his knees coughing and spitting up blood._

_"Kiku... why... I, I..."_

_"Did you really think I could ever love you, my 'brother'? Are you really that sick?"_

_"Kiku, I thought that- AHHHH!"_

_My sword sliced across his back causing streams to fall from it._

_"So you can always remember how despicable and disgusting you are to me."_

What... what, why...? I don't even... Is this what I did to him...

I looked at him.

"Kiku, what happened? Please tell me, we can work through this together, just please tell me." He begged.

I could tell he could see the pain and fear in my eyes.

"I... I did that..." was all that came out of my mouth.

"No... no, no, no no! Kiku listen to me that wasn't- KIKU!" He yelled as I started running down the hall.

"I'm sorry..." Is all I whispered as I ran away with tears running down my face.

Why... WHY?! Why did I have to remember such a thing like that now?! Why...how could I even forget such a thing...

_Because, _I voice simular to my voice spoke. _I will not let you do such a disgusting thing. I will never let you gain such happiness._

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS SUUUUPPPPEEEEERRRR LONG CHAPTER :3 I hope you likey~ PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE END! I'M SORRY! It is just how it has to be for now, trust me! I have been working on this chapter since 4 pm on 8-17-14 and now it is... 12:44 am 8-18-14. XD It would've been up earlier but due to being on computer next to a tv, I got easily distracted my the movies "Tangled" and "17 again" along with shows like "Zombie shark" and other shark movies my grandmother wanted to watch XD well, I hope you likey this~ REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW~!**

**-THIS PRUSSIAN OUT!-**


	6. Declaration of World War III

**HIII~! So I am glad no one killed me and actually liked how I ended it :3 oh just so you guys know, kiki isnt 2p!Japan's name ^^" thanks for the lovely reviews :3 Sorry it took me over a week to update... School, family drama and other stupid shit... but anyways! ****CHAPTER 6~!**

* * *

I sat in the back-left livingroom where we all met yesterday. Everyone else was almost done with their lunch. Surprisingly... I wasn't hungry. I couldn't even think about eating... not since what I did to him... my own brother...

"America, is this where we all are meeting?"

I looked behind me to see the blonde German walking over to me. It didn't look like his fever was gone, but he looked a lot better than he did yesterday.

"Yeah dude. You are looking a lot better."

He just grunted and sat down in a chair by the fire place. He looked out the window, lost in thought. His face was unreadable but his eyes told a different story. They had bags under them and started to get red as tears threaten to fall. I wanted to help him and tell him that everything will be okay... but as the hero, I couldn't lie for I didn't even know if everything will be alright... I mean, I lost my brother and I hate the fact that I didn't pay attention to him... But what if I lost Arthur like he lost Italy? I... I honestly don't think that I could even survive. Arthur is my other half, my life, my everything! If he... I... I...

"A-America?!" I heard the German say with bewilderment.

I didn't even realize it till now that I got up and hugged him... I actually still am hugging him. I felt my throat tighten and my eyes sting as my tears fell.

"I-it is ok-kay." I sobbed. "I-I will-ill cry f-for you..."

I felt him sigh and hug back.

"Danke... but you don't have to cry for me..." he whispered.

But I couldn't stop crying. I just kept thinking on how he must literally be dying on the inside. He was the cause of his lover to turn. If I did that to Arthur, I would die... I can only be amazed on him actually living today.

"B-but if-f Ar-Arthur turn-ned I woul-ould die! And-nd you would-d n-nev-never cry s-so I-I will cr-cry for b-both o-of us!"

His grip tightened around me as he place his head on my shoulder. I felt my shoulder soon be soak with his tears. After I finally stopped crying, no more tears would fall, I started hiccuping and pulled away, looking down at him. Though my glasses were covered with tears, I could see he felt a little better.

"We will get your boyfriend and my brother back!" I said through the hiccups. "For I am the hero! And the hero never gives up!"

Doing my hero pose and hiccuping doesn't go well together. Germany just chuckled at me and shook his head.

"I worry about you."

I knew that was his way of saying "Thank You" but just like his brother, he was too proud at say stuff like that. Oh yeah... his brother...

"So um dude, uh..." I started, cleaning my glasses. "Uh... see your brother-"

"He told me."

He stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I talked to him and told him to stay in the room since I am here."

I let out my breath. So we won't die yet.

"Uh, Alfred..."

I looked over to see Arthur standing there looking away with a blush. When I seen him, I felt a happiness fill my heart.

"I... I didn't see you eat anything so I went out and got you McDonald's."

He held out a McDonald's' bag with a large soda.

"It's your favorite from there. A Big Mac with large fries and large Coke." He mumbled. "You may not want to eat, but I need you to eat so that you stay full... and so you still smell like you..."

I stood there stunned. I didn't know what to think honestly, but after a while I just smiled. I walked over to him and picked him up and carried him to the couch and placed him on my lap.

"You git!"

"Thank you Arthur, I love you too."

He just blushed even more and shoved the bag and soda into me. All I could do was laugh and eat as he huffed and crossed his arms. The world may be closer to ending but I don't care. Right now, I am going to enjoy this time I have with him.

* * *

"So this is him..." I asked, looking at the man that is now tied into the chair with bruises and knife wounds. "This fucker? Wow..."

"Thanks to those girls and teaching us how to use internet and how to get to those shows and find information, this is going to be so fucking easy." Luci said with a smirk on his pretty little face.

Luci was sitting on this man's desk with his knifes, playing with them. Damn... this man can be so damn hot with those knifes...

"So what the hell do we do know?" Leonas asked, leaning against the window smoking a cigarette. "It isn't like we can get any information out of him... he only speaks Japanese..."

"Only if Koheku was out right now..." Luci groaned.

The man we were talking about is Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of this anime _Hetalia. _We believed that since he made this anime somewhat based off of us for the character all look like us, just in cartoons versions. The voices aren't too bad actually...

Anyways, this weekend was a convention in Japan. Taking the opportunity of being here, we hunted him down. Surprisingly it wasn't that hard. All we had to do was change into our dumb other self for a moment, come into the building and request to see him. As soon as we were in the elevator coming up, we changed back. Can't stay in our other self for too long or we combine... Hell no that wasn't happening!

"So how the hell are we going to get this information out of him?" I asked, smoking my cigarette. "Unless you suddenly know how to speak Japanese."

Luci just glared at me. "Ha ha dumb ass. If I knew how the hell to-"

The Japanese man started groaning as he woke up. He was in the middle of the room with a gag on, arms tied behind the chair, ankles to the legs and a few scratches her and there.

"Looks who is waking up finally..." Leonas spoke, staring at the man. "Took him long enough..."

When we looked up, he attempted to scream for help, trying to move but soon was screaming in pain. I laughed at him. Damn, humans these days are fucking stupid.

"So... are you going to stop screaming now? Or do you want to play some more?" Luci spoke cheerfully as he held up his knife.

The man stopped instantly for he already had three in him before. We had to take them out and stitch him up and stop the bleeding because we needed him alive since he is a human. Stupid humans... they die too easily.

"Aw," Luci whined. "you are no fun..."

"Himaruya-san, henshū-sha to no kaidan wa,-nai no kaishi sa remasu-**(1)**" A lady in a suit came in, dropping her papers and screaming.

"Dammit! Leonas, get her!" Luci commanded.

Leonas, in swift movements, was behind the lady with a hand over mouth and a knife at her throat. "Shut the fuck up or I will cut your throat."

The lady stop instantly stopped and stared at us wide eyed, like we were a threat she hoped to never come across.

"Hey, she seems to know English." I noted. "Do you know English?"

She nodded her head vigorously.

"This is great! Now we can know what this man is saying!" Luci gleamed walking ove rto the man, taking the gag off of him. "Know, you-" points to the chick- "tell him that if he doesn't answer our question, we will go through this entire building and kill every person in it in front of his very two... well one open eye, okay?"

She nodded and went to speak, but Leonas still had his hand over her mouth.

"Leonas, you idiot! Remove your fucking hand!" I hissed at him.

Damn he is a fucking idiot!

Mumbling under his breath, moved his hand and kicked her over to Himaruya. She fell onto her hand and knees, soon crawling closer to him and held his face in her hands, crying and talking to him in Japanese. He was responded, placing his forehead on hers.

"Luci look!" I received a glare from him for this nickname. "I think that we may have a chance to actually get through him!"

"What the hell are- Ohhh!" he gleamed when he seen this.

He went over and grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged her back. She screamed and squirmed backwards into the direction that her hair was being pulled while Himaruya was yelling her name and other things that were absolutely pointless.

"So, Megumi, for that is your name, right?" she nodded. "Tell this man that if he doesn't answer what we ask of him, that we will painfully and slowly kill you in front of his very eyes and he sit there helpless hearing your screams." Luci said with a smile on his face.

She spoke to him. Half way through, his eyes gotten huge. Once she was done, he spoke.

"H-he said he will answer any questions."

"Great!" he gleamed even more. "Now, tell him this: Now, how about you tell us all you know about the Allies and Axis Powers."

* * *

I stood in the room, by the window with only one thing on my mind: How to bring Italy back. I never realized how much I love him and miss his voice, his annoying habits, his pasta until he was gone... Hell, I even missed the way he would take his white flag and surrender saying "We shall show them the might of the Italian army!"

"Germany!" I heard.

I looked over to notice everyone staring at me.

"Ja?"

"Are you okay? We have all been calling your name for about a minute now." America asked.

I nodded, sighing, taking a seat in the chair I was in earlier when I cried on his shoulder. Even though it was a sign of weakness, I needed to do it.

"Traurig... I didn't mean to space out..." I apologized.

"It is okay Germany." England spoke. "If you wish to leave you can."

"Nicht! I refuse to!"

"Okay then... would you like some tea then?"

"Nicht... Danke though."

He softly smiled and nodded his head.

"Well, what I was saying was that we need to come up with a plan." America started. "Normally, I would make everyone my back since I am the hero... but this time, we all need to work together if we want them to come back. The ones we love... to prove to them we are truly apologetic and fix things once and for all. Now let us start off with-"

He was cut off by a ringtone I heard before. I couldn't quite think of it, but it kept playing...

"America-chan, your tv." Japan pointed out.

We all looked at the tv. Ah, that is why I heard it before. It is what I used to use to talk to Italy when he was at his house once in a while: Skype.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot you gave me this dude! Let's see... Oh Himaruya is calling...?" he said, confused. "Answer."

When we saw what was on the other side of that camera, we all gasp in shock.

"Himaruya-san!" Japan was the first to speak, walking up to the screen. "Himaruya-san!Anata wa watashi no itte iru koto ga kikoeru?! Anata wa daijōbudesuka?! Himaruya-san?!**(2)**"

"Ah!" a familiar voice spoke, causing me to pale completely. "Ciao Japan!"

He moved into the camera view, kneeling next to Himaruya. The man was severely damaged. His left eye was swollen and black, a long gash across his left cheek along with bruises from punched. There was a rip in his shirt over the left side of this chest, revealing stitches with blood on the surrounding cloth. Another one on high lower torso and another on his knee. From the looks of them, they didn't hit any major spots, but they still seem to have been pretty bad due to the blood on the cloth. He was tied up and on the skin that showed, besides by the stitches, were badly bruised.

"Glad to see you all! How are you doing?"

"Italy!" I shouted, running up to the front next to Japan. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Oh... Germany..." his cheerful expression dropped. "When will you realize that I am not your stupid, pathetic, worthless Italy? It is starting to get really annoying."

"Italy! Feliciano, are you there, can you hear me?!" I cried out, hoping I could reach to him.

He scowled at me. "You better be lucky you are there and not her you bastard!"

"Luci? Are you okay baby?" Another voice came from the back of it.

"Stop calling my Luci god dammit! I will put a knife into your fucking dick!" he snarled at who ever was behind the camera.

"Canada...?" France spoke, walking up to us. "Matthew!" he cried out.

"Matthew?!" America said, joining us leaving England on the couch.

"God! Stop calling me that fucking nothing name! I am not your damn Matthew!" he spoke, coming onto the view next to Italy. He had cop like sunglasses on his head, cigarette in his mouth, his hair pulled back and a beard growing in. He was wearing an open red plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows with a bandage under it. he had black gloves on with a hockey stick in one hand that had spikes over the end of it. Black pants tucked into black boots half way up his lower leg. This is what Canada turned into...

"The are to fucking dumb to realize it." another voice spoke, coming onto the screen settling onto the other side of Himayura. His hair was a darker brown with a patch of it green, pulled back. his eyes were a haunting orange. He had a dark teal uniform on, but the jacket was tied around his waist, showing a white tank top that was blood stained in the left shoulder.

"Lithuania!" Russia said, jumping up from his seat, and stumbling over to us. "Lithuania! Are you okay?! I am sorry for not-"

"Save it asshole." he said, pulling out a cigarette, lighting it and smoking it. "I don't want to hear your bullshit."

I looked at him and could see him break instantly.

"So look," Italy.. Luciano started. "we know where you live. We know who are close to you, who you hate and everyone in between."

"We know you weaknesses and your strength." Canada continued.

"We know your secrets and your government." Lithuania finished.

"Thanks to our little friend here," Luciano placed a knife under knife under Himaruya's chin, "we were able to find out such things on you due to his beautiful lover here."

Canada walked off and came back dragging a girl a few feet in front of them, walking back over to Luciano's side.

"And we got the files on you all and others." Lithuania spoke, revealing a few files with the name LIECHTENSTEIN, SWITZERLAND, SCOTLAND, and ESTONIA on them. "Also the lovely thing called 'internet' sure does help out."

"Thanks to this fucker here-" tilted head towards Himayura- "and creating the anime show _Hetalia _with all of you guys, including our other fucker, in it, we can learn a few things from it." Canada added.

"So this is our greeting to you all with one last invitation. Give up and become the true self you all know you are or be forced to lose yourself and along the way possibly die, which in my case would be quite fun." Luciano spoke with amusement in the end of the sentence.

"Never! We will not lose to you! We will fight for what is right and rightfully ours!" America shouted, determination written on his face.

"Hmm... if you say so, but one of you don't look to sure about that." he spoke.

I looked at the others, eyes landing on one who I would never have thought of... Japan...

"Japan, are you okay?" I whispered, highly alarmed and concerned.

"H-Hai..." she spoke softly.

His face had confusion and disturbance all over it which is weird for the usually unreadable male.

"Well," Canada started sounding excited. "Since you declined, which makes it a lot more fun for us, we shall start with a declaration of war."

Canada pulled out a gun, aiming it at the girl who was crying in front of them.

"Īe! Anata wa, kanojo ga kizutsuku nai to nobeta! Anata wa watashi ni anata no kotoba o ataeta! Kanojo ga sun de sasete itadakimasu! Watashi wa monogoi o shite imasu!**(3)**" Himaruya kept shouting, crying.**  
**

_Bang!_

The girl fell over onto the ground, out of the view of the camera. Due to Himaruya cries and yells, she is dead...

"We said we wouldn't make her die a painful, slow death if you told us. That didn't mean that we would let her live." Lithuania spoke, no remorse or pain in his voice, simply boredom.

"How could you do that to such a man!" I screamed. "You said you wouldn't kill her! How could you be so heartless and-"

"Oh god, Koheku shut him up!" Luciano spoke, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hai."

Before I knew it, I was pinned to the ground with a great pain in my back gasping for you.

"Luciano! Look!" Lithuania spoke, amazement playing in his voice.

I couldn't see anything but the floor.

"Koheku!" Luciano voice squeaked with excitement. "You are here!"

"Hai, but not for long sadly... but Kiku-san was so distraught at seeing his 'Italy-bo' changed and the girl die in front of his eyes, it was easy to come out." Japan spoke.

"Awww... why can't you stay longer?"

"Because he still has a little will..."

"That sucks." the Canadian huffed.

"Well, until we meet again Koheku, I promise to keep you out, okay!"

"Hai."

"Great!"

"This is the declaration of war which we prefer to call World War III. You may be able to prepare yourself, but you shall lose." Lithuania spoke.

At that, the noise of the call ending played, with Japan still on my back.

"Ja-Japan! come back!" I cried, but he stayed there.

"I always wanted to see you squirm, Ludwig-san."

"Japan! Dude, come back! Please I am begging you!" America spoke.

"Kiku, aru!"

All of a sudden, the pain decreased and I was able to stand up. When I stood up and looked at Japan, his face was had pure fear on it.

"Japan, it is-"

"Gomen'nasai!" He spoke, running out of the room.

"Kiku!" China yelled, chasing after him.

We all stood there in silence... taking in what just happened... World War III... Japan could possibly change at any giving moment... They know everything about us and nothing about them...

"What..." Russia softly spoke. "What are we going to do..."

"We are going to stop them, that is how!" America spoke with anger sliding in his voice.

"How? We have no idea what their next move is." England spoke.

There must be something... there has to be something we can do... anything... Think Ludwig, think...this could bring back Felici- _The folders!_

"The folders!"

They all looked at me confused.

"When they were talking, Lithuania showed the folders! Four names were on them! Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Scotland and Estonia!"

"Yeah... they might be the ones they would go after!" America spoke. "It is a long shot, but it is all we have to work with for now!"

Yes it was a long shot, but I would do anything for Feliciano to come back, and this is the only thing I have right now to work with... Feliciano, I am going to save you... didn't I promise you I would always protect you...

* * *

**TA DA! FINISHED! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I am thinking about writing another fanfic, but less deadly XD FYI, my first day of school is on 9-3-14 (two more days! *squeals*) so I probably won't be updating quickly like I used to, but I promise not to completely stop it! I am a sophomore, so excited and I love school too! Love you all!**

**Translations:**

**(1) Himaruya, the meeting with the editors will be starting in- (Japanese)**

**(2) Himayura! Can you hear me?! Are you okay?! Himaruya?! (Japanese)**

**(3) No! You said she wouldn't get hurt! You gave me your word! Please let her live! I am begging you! (Japanese)**

**And also, I edited chapter 1, so a few things is added and changed in it. It may be important in the future so I suggest that you skim through until you get to like the added parts, that is all.**

**-THIS PRUSSIAN OUT-**


	7. Mother of Hell

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update! Busy with school and phone has no service at moment and grandmother in hospital... *sigh* BUT I SHALL CONTINUE! okay, so guys please PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *hides in corner* ****AsakuraTwinXcest no kill me either! So, this has three 1/2 new people in it... GOMEN'NASAI!**

* * *

I was walking down the hallways in the house today, trying to preoccupy my time until Big Brother comes back from Austria's. He said Austria needed his presence and left admittedly, leaving me to watch the house. It is so lonely here...

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Coming!" I shouted and hurried over to the door. I straightened out my dress before answering. "Hallo, sorry it took me- Toris!" I spoke in shock. "You look different!"

His hair was darker and a streak of green was in it. Also his eyes were orange. Strange, slightly scary but alluring.

"Oh, you don't like the look?" He said sheepishly. "I thought I should try something new..." I noticed his voice changed a little.

"Oh no, that isn't it! It is actually a good different!" I smiled at him. "Oh, come on in!"

I showed him to the living room. We sat and talked, catching up on lost time. It was nice to talk with him once in a while.

"Erika, I was hoping if you could help me with something..." he voice changed from happy to broken.

"Anything Toris."

"I was hoping... hoping you could help me with... weapons please..."

I looked at him shocked. Toris and weapons? Those two just don't mix well.

"Why would you need that? Don't you have Russia?"

He looked away and shifted uncomfortably.

"We... We broke up..." he whispered. "And now I need to fend for myself... again..."

He broke into tears. I couldn't bear for him to cry like that. He is my friend and I understand the feeling of being alone with nothing at all. I hugged him and rocked him, trying to calm him down.

"I will help you Toris... shhh, everything will be okay. I can help you with the weapons, I know where Big Brother keeps them."

"Ac...aciu**(1)** Erika..." He sniffled into my shoulder.

* * *

I walked into the Austrian's house. He said I needed to come here quickly before hanging up the phone on me. Even though I don't talk to this man that much anymore, the way his voice sounded worried me a lot...

I went into the room without much care if he would get mad at me for not wiping my boots off before coming in.

"What is it that you man? I have to get back be-" I stopped in mid sentence when I seen those red eyes look at him. "What the hell is he doing here?!"

If I had my shotgun I would have been shooting him already! He is the reason my and Austria doesn't talk much anymore... he took him away from me a long time ago...

"Switzerland, calm down." Austria's voice still sounded quite worrisome. "He has some every important things to tell you."

"Like what?! All this man has ever down was tear my own heart away from me! Why should I-"

"It is Liechtenstein!" the Austrian yelled.

I simply stopped. Liechtenstein... Erika... my baby sister...? What does she have to so with any of this nonsense? Why does this devil have something to tell me about her?!

"What..." was all I could say though.

"Can we put aside our differences for now and talk?" he said.

God how I hated his voice and didn't miss it one moment. Reluctantly though, I sat down to listen to this man and hear what he had to say.

He sat down across from me and talked. The more he talked, the more I realized why I hated talking to this man: he only had bad news to tell.

"...and during the conversation my bruder had with the three, they showed four folders with four names on it. You and Liechtenstein were on two of the four folders. They believe that Luciano, Marcus and Leonas will come after you and Liechtenstein." He finished.

"Why would they want us? It makes no sense." I responded, slightly confused by this.

"You have good weapons that you gave West during the last war, so they may try to come get your weapons."

"Like I would do that! I don't even talk to any of those men!" getting frustrated.

"Switzerland..." Austria spoke, fear in his voice. "You don't, but what about your sister?"

"Erika? I highly doubt she talks to anyone of them! She would know the difference to!"

"Stop and think for a moment Basch**(2)**! We are talking about Liechtenstein, not you!" he shouted.**  
**

Basch... he hasn't called me that is a long time... I must calm down and think it through...

"Fine." I mumbled thinking, soon remembering something. "Lithuania, what is his name?"

"Leonas." Prussia respond.

"No you idiot! His real name!" God I wish I had my gun right now...

"Toris, why?"

"Toris... Toris..." I kept repeating it. It sounded so familiar... then I remembered.

_"Big Brother." Erika said sheepishly, possibly looking up at me.  
__"What is it Erika?"  
__I was in the middle of finishing some paperwork my boss had me do for him, so I wasn't really paying attention to her.  
__"I was wondering if it is okay if I go on a picnic with Toris today..."  
__"Yeah, go a head." I simply said.  
__She squealed. "Danke Big Brother~!"_

"Toris!" I paled instantly after remember it. "She... she went on a picnic with Toris one day..."

"Shit! Let's go to your house then!" Prussia said, grabbing my arm and running to the door.

I shook free from here.

"And where do you think you are going?!"

"With you! If Leonas is there he can tell me where my birdie and West's liebe is at!"

I groaned and ran out. I didn't have time to stand there and argue with him... I needed to get to Erika... I know she knows better than to do something stupid... right...?

* * *

I was on the hill, eating sandwiches with Toris. I showed him to where the weapons were at and helped him put them in his truck when he brought it back by it. It was a beautiful day for a picnic.

"Thank you very much for the picnic Erika." he said, smiling at him. "But I must get going soon."

"That is fine." I smiled. "Come by again if you need anymore weapons or food."

"Thank you so much Erika, I don't know-"

"ERIKA!" I heard Big Brother scream. "ERIKA!"

"Oh, I will be back." I said, getting up and going to him. He sounded scared and worried. "Big Brother, what is wrong?"

He looked at me and sighed in relieve. "Good... you are safe..."

"Big Brother?""Liechtenstein," another voice spoke. "Have you talked to anyone lately?"

When I looked at the other person, I seen it was Prussia. It is weird seeing him here, Big Brother hated him. Weirder that he came here with Big Brother.

"Ja. Why do you ask?"

All of a sudden, Big Brother was gripping my upper arms tightly. I squirmed a little not used to the pain.

"Bog Brother you-"

"How was it!" he shouted. "Who was it that you talked to?!"

"To-Toris." I stuttered in fear.

"Dammit!" he shouted, slightly shoving me before he let go of my arms. He started pacing back and forth in the hall. "What did you guys talk about? What did you two do?"

"B-Big Brother, what is going on?"

"Answer me Erika!" he slightly shouted. "This could mean life or death!"

I shook, scared, afraid, worried. What is going on? Did I do something wrong?

_Tell them, _a voice similar to my voice spoke. _Tell them, they should know._

"H-He came ov-over. W-we talked and-d he told-old me Russia left him and h-he needed wea-weapons, so-o I gave him-im some."

"You did WHAT?!" He looked at me and I stepped back.

"Liechtenstein! Why did you do that?!" Prussia spoke. "Didn't he seem different?! Why would you give him weapons?!"

I felt tears in my eyes. I was only trying to help him, that is all! I was trying to help him like Big Brother helped me.

"J-Ja, he look-ked different..." I admitted.

"Why did you give him my weapons Liechtenstein?!" Big Brother shouted.

He never called me Liechtenstein. I must've done something horrible!

"I-I was trying to help!" I could feel tears fall down my cheeks.

"Help?! HELP?!" he screamed. "YOU GAVE MY WEAPONS TO PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

"Nien!" I shouted. "Toris wouldn't do such a-"

"THAT WASN'T TORIS! HE JUST USED YOU TO GET WEAPONS! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!"

_Tell him what you believe! Don't take it, you know Toris! Toris is your friend!_

"NIEN! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!" I screamed along with him. "HE HAS ONLY BEEN KIND TO ME!"

"NO HE WASN'T LIECHTENSTEIN! HE WAS USING YOU!"

"NIEN! NIEN, NIEN NIEN! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT! TORIS IS KIND, GENTLE, FRIENDLY! NOT A MONSTER!"

"Switzerland..."

"HOW COULD YOU KNOW THAT?! YOU THINK EVERYONE IS KIND, GENTLE AND FRIENDLY! THAT IS WHY I FOUND YOU ON THE STREET!"

_Keep screaming, yelling. Toris is your friend and you must protect him no matter what._

"CAUSE EVERYONE IS AT HEART! YOU WERE FOR YOU CAME AND SAVED ME!"

"Switerzand."

"BECAUSE YOU WERE INJURED AND ALONE! ANYONE COULD HAVE CAME AND GOTTEN YOU! ANYONE!"

"TORIS WOULD'VE IF HE CAME ALONG BECAUSE HE IS KIND LIKE THAT! HE ISN'T A MONSTER!"

_That's right! Keep going, keep yelling! You are doing wonderful!_

I gotten frustrated with this voice. Why was I listenting to it? It was just causing more trouble that us all.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" I shouted to the voice. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT ARE SAYING! YOU ARE HELPLESS AND DIN'T CARE SO BE QUIET! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU NO MORE!"

_Slap!_

I felt a stinging on my cheek. I looked and seen it was Big Brother. His face was pure anger.

"Big Brother... why-"

"How dare you say that to me!" He nearly hissed. "Helpless.. Don't care... All I ever done was help you, care for you, took you into my home and loved you like my sister... and you say that..."

"Big Brother, I wasn't talking to you! It was a voice-"

"Who else cpuld you be talking to?! Erika, am I that horrible in your eyes?! I thought you loved me, but then you say that?!"

A few tears fell and my heart broke... I did this to Big Brother... I hurt him... I made him cry... I made him hit me, just like the others... I pushed Big Brother over the edge, just like them...

"If I cause so much trouble then leave! I won't protect you anymore if that is what you wish! If you-"

"Switzerland! That is enough! Don't you see her!"

I don't know what I look like honestly... all I know was that tears were running down my face and I might be shaking...

"Liechtenstein, I..." Big Brother voice changed.

_He just said he wouldn't protect you anymore... you are alone, just like Toris... go to him, you two can help each other..._

"I am so sorry I did this to you big brother..." I whispered before running off to Toris.

I could hear them calling my name, but I kept running to Toris truck. I leaned into his truck and kept crying and crying, unable to keep in my pain. I have been with so many people and would be left behind... but when Big Brother came and saved me that day, I vowed to do my best to stay by his side, to help him... and I love him so much, I never wanted to hurt him...

"Erika...?" I heard the newly found voice softly spoke. "Are you okay?"

I looked behind me to see Toris. He was in a different outfit and his hair pulled back. Not caring another second, I ran to him, hugging him and crying into his chest.

"I-I made-de him-im hate-ate m-me! I-I was-asn't tal-talking to him-m though-ough!"

"Erika... did you hear a voice that sounds like yours?"

I nodded, still crying. He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes i think. I couldn't really see him due to the fact that I was crying so much.

"Erika... do you trust me?"

* * *

I leaned against the wall, face in my hands trying to stop my tears.

"You idiot..." Prussia spoke with thick disgrace.

"I don't want to hear it right now..."

"No! You fucking idiot!" He shouted. "You didn't listen, didn't you!"

I moved my hand and glared at him. "I don't need to hear your bullshit right now!"

"I told you three innocent people who gave up to themselves because of people they care for, they love and you do that! You know her past and you kept at it!"

"After all she yelled at me, how was I-"

"Did you listen to her?!"

"Of course I did! Every single word!"

"Then you would've heard her say she wasn't talking to you!"

"I-"

I stopped.

_Big Brother, I wasn't talking to you! It was a voice_

A voice... she was speaking to a voice? And I ignored it and kept going... she was crying and shaking and I kept going... and I bet that voice is still there... Before I knew it, I was running out in the direction that she went. I heard Prussia groan before following me, but all I cared about was her.

"Erika! Erika where are you! Erika!"

I kept yelling out getting no response. Soon though, I seen part of her dress on the other side of the garage where all my weapons are at. Fear filling me, I headed over there.

"Can you hurry up! We need to get going before he comes over!" a male's voice basically growled.

"I know!" a female's voice responded. It sounded like Erika's, but more mature. I didn't care though, it sounded like her voice!

"Erika! Are you-"

She looked at me and scowled.

"Dammit... he's here..."

Her hair grew long and turned orange. Her eyes purple... scar on her right cheek... she tore most of the bottom of her dress off... a machine gun in her hand...

"Erika..."

She laughed. "Oh no Switzerland. I am Lili, Erika went bye bye."

A horn beeped.

"Lili! Hurry the fuck up!"

"Hold on Leon!"

"It's Leonas dammit!"

"I thought I lost you for a moment Switz-" Prussia started till he looked up and saw her. "...shit..."

"Hallo Gilbert." She smiled. "I hope to see my love Akbar soon! But I must get going... until next time!"

She headed into the truck.

"Where do you think you are going?!" Prussia yelled, going after her.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Prussia fell to the ground. Liechtenstein was holding a rifle in her other hand.

"I don't want to hurt my poor baby's body... but I will destroy anyone that gets in my way... that is a promise."

At that she got into the truck and drove off. All I could do is stand there, frozen, numb, shocked... My Erika has turned into that person... Lili.. and I could've stopped it...

...

Only if I paid attention to her...

* * *

**Hiii Prussians~! so like this isn't really my favorite chapter... it took me days to do it because I had to like do this to Liechtenstein... but she is like the most innocent of the innocents on here! And the fact that it is just difficult for me to make Switzerland into somewhat of an asshole ^^" Also, when it comes to 2p!Hetalia, I always thought of her as like the mother (figuratively) of all 2p!s since she is like the most sweetest in 1p!Hetalia. With 2p!Liechtenstein, her looks are the same as the pictures but with her personality, I do my own thing with it. **

**1. Aciu - thank you (Lithuanian)**

**2. Basch - I understand that a lot knows Switzerland by Vash, but that is actually just an alternative version of his name. Himuruya originally named him Basch. So I decided that those with same language or close to him (Austria, Germany, Prussia, Liechtenstein, Hungary (due to Austria)) knows his true name and for others that don't speak his tongue or find it difficult just calls him Vash.**

**I don't know when I will update again, but hopefully quicker since I got over this bump for me :P but don't worry, this isn't going to end after like 20 chapters, there is soooo much I have planned for this story :D**

**-THIS PRUSSIAN OUT-**


	8. Koheku (Part 1)

**Hiiii Prussian~~ How are you all~? Well, I will be working on this story at school until my internet is turned back on (DX) and all, so yup :P *loves libraries though so all good* Anyways~~ here's chapter 8~!**

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I groaned and turned over in bed.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! _

I slammed my pillow over my head and tried getting back to sleep.

_Knock!Knock!Knock!Knock!Knock!Knock!Knock!Knock!Knock!Knock!-_

"I fucking swear, if you knock one more time I'ma knock your fucking teeth out!" I growled, sitting up in bed.

I looked over at my clocked and fumed. Whoever it was, I am going to fucking kill them! It's 6:29 AM! No one dare to bother me even a minute before 6:30!

_Calm down Allistor, it may be important._

"Oh shut it Blane!" I growled at the voice in my head. I swear I could've felt him scurry as far into the darkness as he could.

I put on my red plaid pajama bottoms and got out a cigarette before answering the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked before even looking at the person, too busy to light my cigarette.

"Allistor," I stopped when I heard that voice. "I need your help."

All I could do was simply look at him.

"Allistor?"

Arthur was the one who woke me up before 6:30... He needed my help...

_Slam!_

I walked back to my bed, crushing my cigarette on the ashtray, and buried myself under my covers.

"Allistor!" He shouted, banging on my door. "I need your bloody help!"

"Go find someone else to fucking help you!" I hallowed.

"If I could I would! I need your help!"

"What is so important that is-"

"Marcus is out!"

_Allistor, _Blane begged. _Go listen to him! You know what Marcus is capable of! _

I sighed, knowing he was right... Marcus was worst than me...

"What happened?" I asked once I opened the door.

"May we come in?"

I raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yes... we..."

"Hey dude." The American said, joining next to him and waving a hand.

I glared at them both and turned around, heading for the couch leaving the door open. Once we all were sitting, I took out a bottle of whiskey and listened to them as they told me what was going on. By the time they finished, I finished two bottles of whiskey and half way done with the third.

"Who's is the weakest of the remaining group?"

"Japan."

_Allistor! This is bad, very very bad! _Blane nearly screamed. _If Koheku comes out, he can figure out the system each country have and bomb us all! _

"Shit..." I muttered. "Where is he now?"

* * *

I was laying on the shikibuto staring at the ceiling . I have been here in this mansion for about three days now. Everyone, including Germany-chan agreed for me to stay here due to the events that has happened when the three declared World War III. I do not blame them for such, I simply blame myself for being so weak...

_Hai,_ he spoke. _You are weak and a disgrace. Thinking of being with the person that raised you and once were like a brother is unthinkable and disgusting. _

He has been talking for three days too. I can feel myself slowly weaken due to him talking. All he does is talk down to me in hope of me wanting to give up... which I can feel myself about to do soon... At night, I can't sleep. He shows me the harm I have done to Yao-chan... I don't understand how he Yao-chan could even still love me. I understand I didn't do all of that for it was Koheku-san doing it, but when I did research and found pictures of _me _when he was in control... we look the same... The only difference between us in our eyes. He was red eyes, while I have brown...

"Kiku, aru?" I heard Yao-chan speak, coming into my room with a tray of food. "I tried to make your home food, aru... I hope you like it, aru..." he softly spoke, putting the tray on the night stand that was on the side of the shikibuto.

When he turned to leave, I sat up, grabbing his arm. It was strange for me to do so, but I just couldn't think of what to say. He looked at me with sad eyes, trying to fight back the tears.

"I am sorry, aru. I never meant to hurt you anymore than I possibly have done, aru."

"Why are you apologizing?" I was slightly confused. "You have done nothing to you, it is I who should be apologizing. Yao-chan, I am-"

"Don't!" I shouted, dropping onto his knees and hugging me tightly. "It wasn't you Kiku! I know it isn't you, it was Koheku!" I felt his tears wet my shoulder. "I wish I could help you Kiku! I want to help you!"

I wrapped my arms tightly around his shaking body.

_You disgrace! Your disgusting! Caring for such a man! A man you let me harm! Even if you love him, how could he love you?! _

He kept going on and on, but I didn't care right now. All I cared about was Yao-chan. I wanted to protect him, to hold him close, to let him know that I was going to be alright.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite**(1)** Yao-chan..." I whispered into his ear.

He pulled away and looked up into my eyes. His face was red and tears were falling down from his eyes, but he is simple beautiful no matter what.

"Wǒ ài nǐ**(2) **Kiku..." he spoke, leaning towards me, his eyes going from my eyes to my lips.

I placed my hand on his cheek and stared at his. They looked soft and addicting. Koheku was going off in my head, showing me anything and saying everything trying to get me to break away, but all I could see was Yao-chan lips and the yearn to kiss them. I started to lean in and Yao-chan closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around my neck kissing passionately. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissed back just as passionate. They were soft and addicting... and I want more.

"AHHH!" I heard him scream though, soon being ripped away from me and a thud played in the air.

My eyes shot open and seen Yao-chan against the wall, holding his head. His hair was being held above him in a person's hand who I wish wasn't here... who I wish I would simply disappear, die and never be able to live again...

"Japan!" He whined with a pout. "How could you cheat on me with him?"

It was Luciano.

* * *

**I know this is short, but this section with Japan is and all is going to be long and really important... so I am doing parts ^^ **

**1. Watashi wa anata o aishite - I love you (Japanese)**

**2. Wǒ ài nǐ - I love you (Chinese (Traditional))**

**-THISPRUSSIANOUT-**


	9. Koheku (Part 2)

**Hallo Prussians! So I got internet back! *fist pumps* I also edited chapter 1 (again) and 2 so that it goes long with the plot of the story now~~ Now all you have been waiting for: Chapter 8.2~~!**

* * *

I stared at this man in front of me. He had a playful pout on his face, but his eyes danced like a deadly flame of anger and jealousy.

"What do you want Luciano-san." I more stated, standing up.

"I just want my lover Kiku... but you won't let me have him and is kissing this... man I suppose."

He brought out his other hand out which was holding a blade and placing it at Yao-chan throat. Yao-chan was in a daze possibly due to the impact of his head being slammed into the wall, but I knew that any wrong move I made he would slice his throat. He wouldn't die, but he would go into a coma until he is completely healed while his country land goes into a depression due to the horrid circumstances the lad would be in... That is what was happening in South Italy and Belarus.

"He isn't a part of this Luciano-san. This is between you and me."

"True," he agreed, but then a mischievous smile played on his lips. "But then what would I have to bargain with you? You love him right? Well I love my Koheku so someone is going to have to give in."

"How can you love when you are full of anger and hatred?"

"I may seem heartless but I have a heart! You are so mean!" he pouted, pushing the blade closer to Yao-chan neck. "Do you really think this man could love you for what you have done!"

"Hai!" I nearly shouted. "He has told me over and over that he doesn't hold it against me for it was never me! It was Koheku! The horrid, despicable, desperate-"

"Stop it!" he yelled, jerking the blade causing a stream of blood to fall from Yao-chan neck.

"Don't!" I stepped forward, reaching out to him, but Luciano-san pressed more causing the stream to fall more.

"Now Kiku." His playful tone gone, serious and cold. "I will make a deal with you, if you give in like I can tell you so desperately wants to, then I won't harm your little china doll here. not one single person from my army will step into his country. Not one of my bullets, my knifes, my breath will go into that land."

"How can I trust you? You didn't keep your promise with Himaruya-chan and killed her." I pointed out.

"We told him she wouldn't die a painful slow death. And he should be glad we just killed her with a bullet to the head then what we actually would've done."

I stood there in silence for a moment, debating the choice... It is true, I could feel myself yearning to give in for I highly doubt I could stand another week... And this will make sure that Yao-chan won't get harmed... maybe this is a way for me to recover...

_You know you want to do it Kiku. A break for you and a chance for you to recover, a chance to show Yao-san that you actually care for his well-being... that you... _love _him..._, Hoheku spoke.

Maybe he was right...

_Hoheku..._, I started speaking to him in my mind. _I... will you promise the same as Luciano-san..._

* * *

I sighed. Why the hell does my brother has to pull me into his fucking mess? I took a smoke before exiting my bedroom dressed in my uniform. So Japan was in America at America's "secret mansion" with China. Russia and Germany went to Estonia, Prussia went to Austria for Switzerland and Liechtenstein, America and Arthur were here for me.

_Allistor... _Blane started, with concern thick in his voice. _Do you think that it is wise for Kiku to stay there with only Yao? Why didn't Ludwig stay with him?_

"I don't know..." I admitted. "Maybe because Russia was in no condition to go alone."

_Why didn't they take Kiku with them then?_

"I don't know dammit!"

Blane asked too many fucking questions...

"What?!" I heard America shout as I made it to the living room. He was on the phone. "How could that be?! Okay okay... we will discuss it later Prussia..." He hung up. "We need to get going now."

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, rubbing his back.

"Liechtenstein..." was all he said.

"Fuck!" I ran a hand through my hair. "The mother of Hell... this isn't going to be good..."

"Allistor...?" Arthur asked cautiously.

"Liechtenstein who is now Lili. She is known the Mother of Hell while Viktor***** is known the Father of Hell, though they are not together. Due to Lili knowing her, uh, 'big brother' and working with him, she has a well knowledge on weapon and warfare..." I explained.

"Let's get going then." Arthur said, walking to the door and opening it.

But as soon as he opened it, he closed it yelling "Get down!"

Before America or I could ask why, my door with part of the wall blew up. I jump over the couch admittedly coughing at all the dust and smoke while my ears ringed, but I still could hear America yelling for Arthur... then I realized that Arthur was the closest to the door. Slowly getting up, I looked over to see America pulling him out from under the door and some bricks that were on him.

"Arthur!" I yelled before coughing, rushing over to him attempting not to fall.

America had him in his arms by the time I got there. He was breathing but unconscious.

"Damn..." a raspy voice spoke. "I hoped I could've killed him..."

I looked around right when me and Blane said the same name: Marcus.

"Allistor!" he chimed. "Long time no see! How are you and my kitty cat doing?"

Blane whimpered while I glared and growled at him. Thank god for us being who the hell we are or else I would still be recovering. Before I could say anything though, Arthur was shoved into my arms and America stood up, running up to Marcus and swinging something at him. Whatever it was, it was glass and broke after making contact with Marcus head.

"You little bitch!" Marcus roared, going at America and they both started to brawl. Fist were swinging and things were breaking while cursing and blood spewed. After a while though, they both just stood a part from each other, panting for air and America clearly the winner of the brawl. "Nice to see you again Al."

"Wish you would die in a fucking hole in the ground already..." America spoke, but his voice gotten deeper.

_Allistor, that isn't Alfred anymore! _Blane started freaking out. _That's Al! _

_What the hell do you mean Al? _I responded slightly confused.

_I never told you much about the other America because he was on our side! The other America goes by Al Jones! Look at his eyes!_

When I looked, I seen what he was talking about but... but only one eye was different. One was Maroon while the other was still blue. Alfred was sharing control with his other... how the hell... did he already know?

* * *

All I could feel was the pain in the back of my head. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was my hair being yanked so hard I hit the wall and went into blackness.

"Hai..." I heard Kiku's voice softly speak. "I will if you two promise..."

I heard a squeal and felt my hair be yanked causing me to scream. "Opps! I didn't know he was awake!" The one male's voice spoke letting go of my hair I am guessing for it fell over my face. I didn't dare move the hair out of my face due to the pain, but I could still see.

"Kiku... what's going on, aru?" I asked, looking at only him.

"This is for you own protection Yao-chan..." he spoke, his eyes full of sadness and slight hope.

I didn't understand what was going on until the other man spoke, "Kiku! Hurry up already, I want to see Koheku and my patience is wearing!" I looked at the man to see it was Luciano then back at Kiku.

"Wú...wú, no! Kiku you can't do this! Kiku!" I begged, attempting to get up, but failing getting light-headed admittedly.

"Yao-chan..." he softly spoke with tears forming at his eyes. "Wǒ ài nǐ**(1)**..." he spoke before closing his eyes.

"Kiku!" I screamed and he fell into the wall, sliding down it to the floor. "Kiku!" tears were falling. "Please... Kiku..." I whispered. "Watashi wa anata o aishite**(2)**..."

I stared at Kiku's body with tears still running down my face. Soon the body stood up and stretched.

"Koheku...?" Luciano asked softly.

When his eyes opened, my heart broke... they were the red eyes I saw so long ago...

"Luciano-chan?" his voice was slightly higher.

"Koheku~!"

The Italian ran up to him and kissed him while wrapping his arms around his neck. Koheku kissed backing twirling him around. He may not be Kiku, but he looked exactly like him excluding the red eyes...

After the fit of giggles Luciano went into, he looked at me and glared. "Can you hurt him?"

"Īe... he made me promise also and plus, if I did hurt him and he screamed out to Kiku too much, it would risk losing control. We can get Leonas-san or Marcus-san, that bastard, to do it. Has Marcus-san tried anything on you?"

"Nothing that I couldn't handle." the Italian smiled at him. "Add we have the Mother of Hell with us."

"Great! Now we just need the Father of Hell and nothing could stop us!"

"Si~! But we need to get going before the others come back."

Luciano grabbed the other man's arm, dragging him out. But before they left, he stopped the Italian and looked at me with those eyes of hatred. "I promised that I wouldn't lay a finger on you body or land, but there are other ways to kill a person." And at that, they left.

I sat there, looking at the blurry floor with tears falling down from my eyes.

_I hate that man! I would do anything to kill him!_

All I could do was laugh at this, for I knew it wasn't my voice. "I guess my heart is already breaking down..."

_I'm not going to force myself out idiot! I just want the honors of killing him!_

"Well... can I at least get your name if I will be hearing you from now on..."

_I'm Xiao, Wang Xiao. So when do I get the honors of killing that bastard?!_

"We will see Xiao..." I whispered staring at the ground, my tears dry.

Maybe I should just give up like the others... Why fight when the one thing you were fighting for is gone...

* * *

**Tada~~! I hope you all like :3 and I know it took me a while and I am sorry for that ^^" But hey :3 it is here and I am excited for it ****:D **

***Viktor is 2p!Russia's name**

**1. Wǒ ài nǐ - I love you (Chinese (Traditional))**

**2. Watashi wa anata o aishite - I love you (Japanese)**

**So why did America keep it a secret if he already knew about the 2p!s? What will China do know that Kiku is gone? Guess you will have to wait and find out XD But since I don't know when I will be able to write my next chapter, here is what it will ideally cover: Al Jones and what is happening with Romano and Belarus~. Review and share~~ :3 **

**-THISPRUSSIANOUT-**


	10. Hospital Visits

**Okay, I love you all so much with your reviews from the last and previous chapters :3 They really inspired me to continue and made me find a little happiness in this day ^^ *was in hospital last night till 1:50 AM so they could drain my toe* *had to get up at 5:40 for school* But for everyone to know, ****NOT ALL 2P!S ARE EVIL! ****The reason for this is because of WWII with the Allies. I'll explain it in the chapters another time, but for now here is chapter 9~~**

* * *

As it turned out, Estonia was in not on the list for the others to turn. So me and Germany decided to leave, going our seperate ways. We both aren't really feeling up to saving the world once more... but what else am I suppose to do? I can't let this world go into the hands of the others, I just actually find it surprising I haven't heard my others voice yet. I know I am weak and have very little will left in me...

"Pryvitannie Mr. Braginsky?" The nurse said to me with a sad smile on her face.

Lately, people haven't been running from me, but actually wanting to comfort me... it was nice, but all I want to do is hide in my bed under my blanket and cry to myself hoping for this all to end soon, for my younger sister to get better even though she is crazy and scary, and for my lover to come back...

"Privet, my sister is here da?" I asked for this will be actually the first time I would see her since the incident.

She nodded. "Come this way." She started showing me down to my room. "The doctor may be in there at the-" she was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

"Atrymać liekara! Isnuje kryvi na ŭsim praciahu ŭ pakoi 412!**(1)**"

I may not know Belarusian well... but I knew enough to know the idea of what they were saying and fear filled me. I grabbed the nurse shoulders, who turned pale and scared. "What is her room number!"

"4-412..." she stuttered.

Whatever wasn't broken in my heart was officially destroyed. I ran to the room and looked into the room. The smell of blood was thick for the fact that is was basically all over. Natalya's breathing monitor was broken and her IVs cut with a knife in her heart while Ukraine was near her bed on the ground, multiple stab wound in her back and her throat cut which I am guessing so she wouldn't scream. Due to the blood, it looked like this was quite recent and the window was wide open. In the wall though... was the face of the culprits who did this...

A girl that looked like Liechtenstein and Leonas next to the limb bloody bodies of Natalya and Irunya...

* * *

I was in the Romano's room, watching over his limp body while Spain went to the bathroom. By the looks of a duffle bag with clothes in it, Spain has been staying here in the hospital every day since Romano has been in here in a coma. I can't help but feel weak and useless...Even though my hands were stabbed into the ground, I have been through worst pain and I could have gotten him help...

"Amigo," Spain spoke, rubbing my back. "Don't blame yourself okay. You were heartbroken, in shock, in pain so I am pretty sure he won't be to hard on you."

I looked over at this man to see his face full of hope and the forgiveness that I didn't have in myself yet. "Ja... Danke Antonio..."

"No problemo!"

"Germany..." another annoyed voice spoke. "Leave the... potato bastardo alone..."

Both Spain and I looked at Romano. Both voices sound similar, but the first sounded cheerful while the second sound like, well, like Romano. But why are they both... please, not him too... I am begging you...

"They go back and forth." Spain sighed, running a hand through his hair while sitting down.

"They?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, they. That is why his hair roots are turning blonde. I met the other for a moment. His name is Flavio and has fuchsia color eyes. He gets along with me not my other side apparently. He told me that they were together but he found out that Andres was also one of Luciano's many partners before Luciano and Ko... uh... if I am correct before Japan finally became his lover..." he scowled. "Andres is a dick..."

"Wait, how did you talk to him? I thought that Romano was in a coma from Luciano?" Just thinking about his name hurt and to know that he, even if he isn't my Italy, slept with many people and now in a relationship with Koheku... that means that he is going to try to go after Japan more and harder since he see that he is breaking already...

"Oh no, actually he healed quite well from it. That is why he is only hooked up to a heart monitor." Spain smiled. Now that he pointed it out, There was really nothing hooked up to him. "He's my tough tomato! He is in a coma because Lovino and Flavio are fighting for control. He explained it saying that when they are fighting for control, the body end up going into an a coma like state."

"How does he know all of this? And how long was he out for?!"

It is slightly alarming how the other Romano was out and in control for so long. It is strange how easily Spain was taking it too.

"About thirty minutes. He tells me that he has a good relationship with the other England who I think name is... Olive? I can't remember, but Flavio tends to meet up with England for fashion."

_That is meine Tomaten _**(2)**, I heard along with a deep chuckle.

I looked around confused. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"That man's voice. He said 'That is meine Tomaten'. He sounded quite..." I stopped completely.

He sounded quite German... he sounded like a deeper me...

"Amigo? Are you okay?" Spain asked looking at me, highly concerned. "What's going on? You turned as white as milk."

"I... his..." I couldn't complete my sentences.

"Amigo, talk to-"

"Il mio amante**(3)**!" A feminine male voice spoke.

Before I knew it, I was hugged from behind and beeping was going off. I looked to see it was a blonde hair Italian looking up at me with love filled fuchsia eyes. "I knew you would watch over me!"

I looked down at this man slightly horrified for two reasons: Reason number 1, why is he out?! What happened to Romano?! Reason number two, though he is the other Romano, how could he call me his lover?! I looked over at Spain for help, but by the look in his eyes he seemed heart broken and deep in thought for his brows were knitted.

"Uh Flavio, if I am correct, why are you out? What happened to Lovino?" I managed to finally say.

"Well," he hummed, still looking at me with those eyes. "you see, when you said 'meine Tomaten', I went off on Lovino telling him I needed to come out to be with il mio amante!"

"Look," I said pushing him off of me. "I am not your 'amante' and you need to let Lovino come back. You shouldn't be out."

It surprised me how well I am handling this, but at least he wasn't like Luciano... Luciano taking control of my liebe's body... Feliciano's body...

He looked at me disappointed and hurt, before sighing. "No, I won't."

"Amigo, you must." Spain said joining next to me. "You must go back before Luciano find you and attempt to turn you against us. I already told you, if they see you with any of the others that are out, they are going to assume you an enemy and try to harm you..."

"I know Antonio! But you need me!" he looked at me, his eyes full of sadness. "I know how to bring back your... your liebe..."

* * *

I was standing in the hallway of the hospital waiting for my the doctors to finish with Natalya and Irunya. Why did he do this?! Why?! I wanted to scream, to cry, but most of all... I wanted his blood to spill... He isn't my Lithuania, my Lithuania is long gone... and now, the only thing filling me is revenge and hatred.

"My. Braginsky?" The doctor said, walking out over to me. I did my best to stay calm and looked at him. He shifted in fear of me. "Irunya will survive and she is now on life support until her throat healed and she can breathe on her own. Be grateful that she is who she is."

"And what about Natalya?"

He paled slightly and looked down. "Natalya will live... again at some point... but due to her heart being stabbed, she is basically dead. We are doing procedures to where her mind thinks she is still alive so her heart can heal again and then she will be put on life support until her throat heals again and she can breathe on her own. I am sorry..." he turned and nearly ran off away from me, which was probably the best thing to do.

So my sister... is... is basically dead... I couldn't control myself anymore. I scream and punched the wall putting a huge whole into it and taking anything I could and throwing it against the walls causing them to break. I may have seen security guards, but if I did they were gone.

_They will pay for this... _

"Yes they will pay for this..."

The only thing I want know is for Leonas blood to fall, to make him scream... I will kill him and there was nothing no one will do that will stop me.

"Correct Ivan, no one will stop us..." a different voice spoke from my mouth.

_Good... they will suffer and know the wrath of us..._, I spoke to the man, but not out loud, but more like as if I was in his head.

"Da..." he said.

It was as if I was inside of myself and someone else took over, but we both had the same goal and we both will achieve the same thing. When my view went to the glass, my hair turned black and eyes red. Is this the other person inside me? If so, then it is good for anger ran in our blood and i am perfectly okay with that.

"They shall know me, Viktor, the Father of Hell."

* * *

**1. Atrymać liekara! Isnuje kryvi na ŭsim praciahu ŭ pakoi 412! - Get the doctor! There is blood all over in room 412! (Belarusian)**

**2. Meine Tomaten - My Tomato (German)**

**3. Il mio amante - My lover (Italian)  
**

**-THISPRUSSIANOUT-**


	11. The Truth

**HIIII PRUSSIANS! So I know it has been a while that I have updated this (Gomen'nasai) buuuut to make it up, read this chapter! But I went through it and changed all (except Arthur's) names to their countries because I'm like SCREW IT! Country names are easier! And I had to fix something ^^"**

* * *

I was driving back to the mansion from the airport. We just got back to America from Scotland. Scotland was in the passenger seat smoking a cigar while Arthur was in the back sleeping. It has been a few hours since Scotland found out about me and Al... Arthur still doesn't know since he was unconscious.

_We were going after Marcus with rage powering us. We may be two different people, but we were fighting in unison causing our hits to be twice as powerful if it was just one of us. _

"_You bastards!" Marcus shouted coughing up blood, attempting to hold us back._

"_What's the problem Marcus?" Al spoke and I could feel a smirk on our lips. "You can talk like a bitch and fight like a bitch, no wonder Luciano can't stand your pathetic ass!"_

"_Fuck off Al!" He kneed us in the stomach and elbowed us in the head. "At least I don't have a wanna-be hero as my damn other self!"_

"_Like hell I am a wanna be!" I roared, pushing him hard into the wall. "At the one I love loves me back!" I punched into him. _

"_What?! That dying pussy over there?!" He yelled. _

_We went to punch him again, except something hit him before we could. We looked to see it was Scot- no wait, it was a dark angel. His hair was raven black and his skin was a glistening pale. Beautiful, I must admit, but a dark deadly aura was building around him. _

"_B-Blane?" Al stuttered, making us step back. _

"_Al," his voice was cold as ice. "You need to let go of sharing control before you both merge into one."_

"_We won't merge into-"_

"_That is what he said too Al." Blane looked at us with his deep red eyes. I could feel the fear in us shake our bones. "And look what happened to him, now go help Arthur. I got Mar..." he stopped when we looked over and seen Marcus was no longer there. _

"_That pussy..." Al said, before letting go of his control. _

By the time we got some of Allistor things into the car outside, Arthur stirred awake rubbing his head. The last thing he remember was slamming into the floor and waking up to Scotland and I make too much noise. Refusing to go to the hospital, we got him some pain medicine and headed back to America. Now we are heading back to the mansion to see that has happened.

"Why haven't you told him?" he asked.

"About what?"

"About you loving McDonalds more them him? You know what the fuck I mean!"

"Because Al asked me not to."

He left it at that and continued his cigar and looking out the window. It was true though, Al did ask me too.

"_Why?" I asked him out loud while I was reading Captain America Comic Book. "I want to tell Arthur, that way when you are out maybe he can let Oliver out and you two can meet up and go on dates and have sex if you want."_

_**You seriously did not just say that... **Al started. **Anyways, yeah that all sounds amazing, but I can't...**_

"_Why though." I said, putting my comic down and stared at the ceiling. "You love him and he loves you right?"_

_**Hell yeah I love him!** **I love him more than my own freedom! But that is why I can't see him. **_

"_You aren't making any sense dude..."_

_I could hear him sigh. **You want to stay with Arthur all the time if you could right? **I nodded. **You would do anything to stay with him and never let go, correct? **I nodded again. **When you two finally made up after the Revolutionary War, did you not enjoy seeing him smile again? **Nod. He knew about that War because we started talking about our relationships one day. **And when you finally confessed your love to him and he did to you, did you not feel as if you vowed the rest of you life to protect and love that man?**_

"_Yeah..." I remembered that day... I never been so happy in my life... "Where are you going with all of these questions?"_

_**Because I feel like that with Oliver... If I were to see Oliver once more, I would never want to let go and stay with him forever until the day we die... I would do everything in my power to make sure you could never come back and take away my time with Oliver once more, but if I do that things would end badly... Our country land would go into turmoil due to us for we were never meant to be which could possibly eventually kill us... But I know if that was the case, I would see him die before my own death...**_

_It made sense now... I continue staring up at the ceiling and could feel the pain in his heart and the tear fall down my cheek..._

"You know," Scotland started again. "I don't like you, but you make my brother happy. But with Al, Blane don't like him because he left his brother in pain because he keeps waiting for Al to return and he never did return to Oliver once..."

"He never did or will because he love him. He knows that if he did communicate with Oliver when he was out that he would fight to stay out and never go back and that Oliver would try to stay out too. But if they did... there land would basically go to hell and that..."

"That he would end up seeing Oliver die before himself..." he continued for me, taking a long smoke.

"When he is out though, he sends Oliver cupcakes."

"Figures..." he huffed, but I could see a smile on his face. "Anyways, I meant to tell you that we will be getting some company with us at the mansion."

"Really? Who?" I raised an eyebrow as he chuckled.

"You'll see."

* * *

I sat in the room taking in everything that I have been told. Jpan has turned into Koheku in order to keep China safe. Russia is nowhere to be found and according to what the nurse could tell us, Belarus and possibly Ukraine are in critical conditions and that Ivan went berserk in the hall before leaving without anyone knowing. Prussia ended up bringing back with him Austria, Hungary, and a highly broken Switerzerland. According to him, Leonas came and changed Liechtenstein into Lili who is known as the Mother of Hell. Germany brought back Spain and Flavio, the other Romano. When he went to the hospital, Flavio came out and talk them he knew how to get Italy back, resulting in him being here and is for some reasons all over Germany. No one knows where France is at either...

Dammit! So far we are losing!

"Okay," Scotland said, breaking the silence, standing up. "By the looks of all of us here, you all are fucking broken and depressed and don't know your ass from a hole in the ground."

"I beg your pardon!" Austria started, offended. "You do not-"

"Shut it unless you have something to say on what we can do next." Scotland said. "And that goes for everyone else. Don't open your damn mouth unless you have a good idea on what the hell we will do next."

We all looked at him.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, let me explain things. I am taking over as the 'captain' of this 'group'. I know you all have been following Alfred and... as much as I hate to admit it, but the fucker has been leading you the right way. But by the looks of all your faces, you all been through something that is killing you and you are like 'why the fuck continue? Can I even get them back?'" Mostly everyone reacted to this in some way. "Or 'How can I even fight against them? They may not be them, but they still are them.' And you are completely right about that. I have been aware that Arthur explained to those that were here about how our other self were made. To sum it up for the new comers, Britannia created our other self in order to help Ancient Rome, but he lost control. She ended making the other to the others, including herself, to defeat him. They did, but the results weren't what she meant. All their offspring have it too. Due to her creating it, her and her children hear their other self and shit. As her oldest child, I hear my other self the most. She told me everything before she died making the one with the most knowledge on them. But what you all don't know is that Britannia wasn't alone in creating this."

"What do you mean?!" Arthur stood up. "You mean mum didn't create us!"

"No that isn't what I am saying." he lit a cigar. "She is the one who made it, but she didn't do it alone."

"Then who else did it?" Germany asked.

"Ever heard of Scandinavia?" he asked. No one responded. "Doesn't surprise me. Anyways, Scandinavia helped Britannia create the magic. Everything comes with a cost, so just like Britannia's children, Scandinavia's children recieved the same price."

"Who are they?!" I asked jumping up. "They could helps us!"

"Remember when I told you we would be getting company? Well, our company is-"

"Scottie!" a cheerful voice broke everyone's contretion. The male that said it, went up to Scotland and put him in a head lock. "Long time buddy! When will we go drinking again?! This time it won't be a tie!"

"Idiot... let go of him!" another person came in and pulled on his ear causing him to let go of Allistor.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Norge! Let go that is my!" he whined.

"I know it is your ear..."

"Noregur," another person came in. "Let go of him..."

"Ingen, let the idiot suffer." a neutral, deep voice said.

"Su-san," a softer voice said. "He may be a handful, but please be nice. We are here for the world's sake."

"Ja..." the deeper voice said as to people came into the room. They were holding onto each other.

"Papa look!" a child said running into the room. "I am finally meeting with other countries! I'm a country now!"

"Like bloody hell you are!" Arthur said, getting up going after him. "Why the hell are you here!"

"Ah Arthur!" a female wrapped their arms around him. "How is my little brother doing?"

"Hey Scottie, I was wondering what happened to you. I thought you were too chicken to go against me again." a male simalur in looks to the female said.

"Yeah Scottie!" another one said, wrapping his arms around Scotland. "Dammath*** **was looking forward to seeing you!"

Everyone, excluding Scotland and Arthur, looked at these people in shock. We never thought for a minute that we would be teaming up with them.

"Everyone," Scotland started. "these are the people that will be helping us. The rest of the Kirklands and the Nordics."

...great... now I have to deal with Arthur's family that doesn't really like me and the Nordics that don't like me much either... apparently I did the hand gesture of "Fuck you" in Scandinavian last time I was there and they really haven't forgiven me yet... please more name I have to remember to us...

"So all of them are either Britannia's or Scandinavia's children?" Ludwig asked, confused.

"No. Sealand isn't technically Britannia's child so he doesn't have it deal with it like the rest of us Kirklands. As for Scandinavia, his children are only Norway, Sweden and Denmark **(*)**."

"I am only half-blood though!" Denmark exclaimed as he put an arm around Sweden who was getting irritated.

"Half is more than I want..." he grumbled.

"Why do you keep looking at my bruder like that?!" Prussia suddenly yelled.

We all looked at him, seeing him get into North's, Northern Ireland's, face.

"Because I am curious about him." he said shoving him out of the way and examined Germany closer.

Spain were holding him back as Irelandwalked over to her twin and examined him closely.

"Get away from him!" Flavor hi- I mean Flavio hissed.

"He does look like him..." Northern Ireland stated.

"But he has the aura of him..." Ireland continued.

"What did you expect?" Wales added, looking at his between the two.

"What the bloody hell are you three talking about?!" Arthur said, getting highly frustrated about them all being here at once.

"Yeah, that is just Ludwig or Germany." I said, walking over to Arthur, hugging him from behind.

"Get away from my little brother you-" Ireland started going off until North covered her mouth with a hand. "You haven't told them Scotties?" he asked.

We all looked at Scotland for an answer. "Dammit Seamus! You could've waited until I explained things more dammit!" He sighed taking a long smoke of his newly lit cigarette. "Whenever your other self try to take out over, either stay in control or give it to them. Never share it, no matter the case."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?" Ludwig asked, trying to get away from the stares of the Kirklands and the grasps of Flavio.

"Because if you and your other self share for too long," Norway started. "If you do, you become like you Germany."

"Can you just tell us with going around the answer please." Austria complained. "I am starting to get a headache."

"You and your other self combine and become one." Scotland pointed at Germant. "Like him. He is the result of Holy Roman Empire both self combining into one. You forget your past and start new, but instead of having another self, the other two are inside you."

* * *

***Norway, Sweden and Denmark are actually the only main countries that were/are Scandinavia (that I found anyways). Only parts of Denmark were though, hence Denmark only being half-brother to them. So in a way, Norway and Denmark are brothers which makes it incest! But hey, we're all Hetalians here so it is normal to hear incest in our world XD**

**Oh oh oh! And I wanted to say this on my little research for this chapter: SWEDEN IS GAY! A fangirl actualy asked Himaruya about Sweden and Himaruya admitted that Sweden is gay, but only has strong emotions for Finland XD *dies of happiness***

**So TaDa~~ The Nordics and Kirklands are in it now :3 and how is Germany both of the Holy Roman Empire combining? hehe :3**

**-THISPRUSSIANOUT-**


	12. Flavio

**Warning: There is sexual context in this. Nothing super major where clothes gets taken off, but there is ^^ And if there is ever a point in this story where that happens, I'll just let you know the chapter is rated M though I don't think I will do that unless it is requested *shrugs* Well here's the next chapter~~!**

* * *

I sat in the room and decided to make a call.

_Ring 1_

_Ring 2_

_Ri-_

"What the hell do you want?"

"Ciao to you too." I gleamed.

"Is the plan working? Are you getting Anso**(1)** out? Just don't bring out Serevin**(1)** on accident... the last thing I need to deal with is another one who desperately wants his damn Feliciano back..." He grumbled.

"The plan was about to go into action until they revealed that Ludwig is the results of combining. Everyone freaked out, including Ludwig who now shut himself up in him room feeling depressed about not being there for his liebe. Now that he is aware he has two in him, he may attempt to try to speak with Serevin."

"Fuck..." he sounded piss. "Marcus came back and reported on how he almost got his job done. Apparently Al and Alfred Jones know about each other, but he ended up leaving was Blane was about to kill him. The fucking wimp..."

"Well, we have bigger problems now."

"What the hell is it now?"

"That fucking Scottish came back with them and got the rest of the Kirklands and the Nordics helping out now."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He roared. I could hear the sounds of things breaking before the phone moved away from the sounds of destruction.

"Flavio-san?" I heard the Japanese voice speak.

"Ciao there! Keeping my fratello under check, si?" I joked.

"What happened?"

"Come on, can't you just chat for a few Koheku?" I whined, only receiving the sound of things still breaking. "Fine! The Nordics and rest of the Kirklands are here with us."

I heard him sigh. "Things are moving much faster than I suspected they would."

"Si and may I say what a fine job you guys did to Yao and Bash. It is so bello**(2)**!" I chimed.

"Hai. Now you do what you are suppose to do. We need Anso-chan. With him with have the main three and can get others to join us. They remember how we were during war then, but now with a whole new territory to play with now."

"And what territory is that?"

"Their hearts. Now we know all of their weaknesses, we will win. Since Marcus failed and we have others threats, you know how to handle them. Now get your job done and do it right." He hung up.

I can't stand him when he gives me order like I am his cagna**(3)**... He is my fratello's cagna, so he has no right to treat me like that! But I know that is what my fratello would want me to do... I listened to the noise outside to still hear people arguing about something, idioti. At least this gives me just enough time to get the job done. I grabbed my man purse with my little present in it and opened the door to nearly scream.

"Traurig**(4)**, I didn't mean to scare you..." the German said softly in front of me.

He looked like he has been crying for a while. Though he isn't my amante**(5)**, he looks like him without the scars and purple eyes. "Come in aman- I mean Ludwig." This could be my moment to get my amante back.

He walked in and sat on the bed. "Did... did you know about Serevin?"

"Si, though I never met him. Luciano has before though." Just got to seem like the nice guy, that's all.

"Okay... tell me about Anso then please."

I sat next to him. "Anso is my lover. At first I couldn't actually stand him, but then one day he came to my door just like you did." He looked at me. "Luciano has a history of not staying loyal to men, Koheku is the longest." I explained.

"Funny, we both came to you because of the same person I suppose..." he looked back down. "I was just so dumm**(spelled like that; stupid in German)**. I wish I paid attention to him earlier. To his needs, his wants, but I didn't! I ignored them and yelled at him and caused him to change!" He punched his thigh. "I know you probably don't want to hear me complain about this, but you are the only one I can go to! Feli is gone, Kiku is gone, my bruder is broken... all because of me... If I didn't yell at Feli, none of this would have happened... If anyone else seen me like this, they would just get worried about me being weak... I have to stay strong for Feli, but it seems so impossible now..." tears started to fall.

I pulled him close to me. "Amante, please don't cry. Per favore. This isn't your fault. Luciano didn't come out because of you." I lifted his face to my face. "Per favore... I can't to see you cry once more over my fratello..."

"Why do you care so much? I am not even your liebe..."

"Because no person should have to go through a pain in your heart." I placed my lips on his.

I pulled away and looked at him. He looked at me not quite stunned, but as he if he is debating something. "I shouldn't but it feels familiar and comforting... Feli please forgive me..." he mumbled before placing his lips on my lips.

I held his face as the kiss deepened. I soon moved so that I was on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes as he held my hips. Soon I could tell all his doubts disappeared as his arms wrapped around me pulling me closing and as the kiss became passionate and fierce. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip and was given access though soon surrendering willingly to him as he placed me on the bed. Once we parted to gain our breaths, I opened my eyes and squealed in delight.

"Amante!"

He chuckled. "Meine Tomaten**(6)**." he whispered, running a hand down my face. "I didn't appreciate you kissing that man, same body or not."

"But amante!" I whined. "It got you out, did it not."

"I suppose..." oh how I loved his purple eyes. "Just be fucking lucky he wasn't in a different body or else I would have taken the pleasure to fuck him up."

I smiled. "I know you would've amante. Ecco perché ti amo**(7)**."

"All I know is that you said you love me, so I'm okay with it." he smiled and kisses me again.

As badly as I wished to continue it, I had to stop. "Amante... I have a job to do..." I said trying to pushing him away, but didn't really put any effort in it.

"Can't it wait just a few more minutes?" he whispered into my ear before taking my earlobe between his teeth.

"Si. I mean no it can't!" I bit my lower lip.

"Are you sure?" he started kissing down to my neck.

At this I shoved him upwards as I could feel my face get warm with lust. "Si! You know if it could I wouldn't have made you stop! Per favore! The last thing I need is difficulties getting this job done!"

He sighed, moving off of me. "Fein... which car do I wait for you in?"

"Pick one that has room because by then my job will be done with." I teased, leaving the room quickly before he could pull me back.

* * *

I just sat on the couch as everyone continued discussing the next move. I couldn't help but feel the pain that I have spent years burying.

"_What are you talking about?!" I shouted at Scotland. "That can't be my older bruder! He remembers nothing from the past!"_

"_That's because when you combine, you are a whole different person. It has happened to only two people so far." Northern Ireland said. I swear he was just getting cocky with me. "Your brother is one of them, the other being Turkey." _

"_I don't care who the other one is, Serevin is not in Ludwig! It is impossible!"_

"_Do you really think it is impossible?" Austria asked. "He looks just like him."_

"_That isn't my older bruder! I loved Serevin so much that it nearly killed me when I was told he was dead! Francis told me exactly how he died! He may have been centuries old, he only looked like a young man! I looked up to him! He was everything to me and he just died and I wasn't there to protect him!"_

"_Then why did you take Germany in?" someone asked._

"_Because he looked like him!" I stopped trying to fight against Antonio and just cried. "It was 65 years of knowing I will never be able to see Severin again... I lost all hope, but then in German territory, there Ludwig was. Standing there alone, looking just like Severin did when I last saw him besides the clothes. Strong, determined, serious, just like Severin.. But over there years, no matter how hard I tired to prove it was Severin, it never worked. He did have things alike with Severin, but he was never him... It took years of burying the desire of hoping it was my older bruder, but it was replaced with love for Ludwig, my younger bruder..."_

I leaned back in the couch and stared at the ceiling. Opa would be so happy to know his eldest grandson never actually died. It is just so painful to live with the fact that your older brother changed into someone else and been with you this entire time...

"Gilbert, amigo, have a drink." He handed me a canned beer. "It will help you relax."

I looked at it and scowled. "This isn't real beer, it's American beer."

"Beer is beer right now, you know you need it." He smiled, taking a gulped.

"It is a disgrace to real beer..." He shrugged realizing I won't give in.

I looked around and seen people how many people were drinking this disgrace. The disgrace maker himself was, all the Kirklands except Ireland and England, Denmark convinced at least Finland to have a drink with him and surprisingly Switzerland and China were too. Guess when you are suffering so much, you'll do anything to stop the pain... How could they be drinking such fake beer. It is so disgusting that- wait, why is my hand wet?

I looked down at my hands and seen them both wet. That's weird... I smelt them. They smelt like... beer?

"Dude Spain, you got this from the fridge right?" America asked him.

"Si, why?"

"It taste weird."

"Well it is American Beer," Scotland said. "It is going to suck no matter what."

America still looked weirdly at it before shrugging it off and continuing it. Now we all know it sucks, but if the beer disgracer says it sucks himself, something's wrong. I examined my beer can to see how the hell could it get all over my hands if I didn't even open it. I moved it around slowly to see where it could have came from, that's when I noticed a little thread of liquid coming out of the side under the top little rim of the can. Why would it be dripping from there? I decided to go grab another beer.

"Amigo, drink the one you got first."

I ignored him and tested another unopened can. It did the same thing and so did the next and the next and the next. Why the hell would it be doing this? It isn't like someone would-

"Antonio!" I shouted, smacking the beer out oh his hand.

"What the hell?!" he shouted standing up and trying to dry the beer off from his coat. "I know it sucks but will the hell did you do that?!"

"Yeah Prussia," Scotland added. "It is as close to real beer as we are getting."

"It doesn't suck that badly!" America whined.

"All of you, just stop drinking it!" I looked at England. "You! Get that other you out for a moment!"

"Why should I? What the bloody hell is your problem?"

"Just do it dammit! It could mean life or death right now!"

They all grew silent and stared at me. After sighing, he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal a blue. "Hello there!" his voice changed to more... chipper. "What's the problem?" Soon his hair started to turn a dull pink.

"I remember that other Romano begging your other to let you come out earlier right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Flavio and I are like best friends! We talk a lot about clothing, cooking-"

"Tell me, how does he kill people?!"

He glared at me. "It is rude to interrupt me... but he prefers poison, why?"

I took two beer cans and tilted them so the thread of beer came out again. "Because of this and the American said it tasted-"

_Thud!_

"Finland!" I heard a few people yell, Sweden dropping to his side.

"Are you okay?! What happened?!" Sweden asked worried.

"Nothing... I am..." he had a difficulty speaking.

_Crash! _

"Scottie!" The Kirklands yelled, running to his side.

"Oh no..." Oliver looked at America who was leaning against a wall.

I looked over at Antonio to see him on the couch. "Amigo..." his words slurred. "I don't fell to good..."

"Finland!" Sweden yelled and started doing CPR on him.

In five minutes, everyone that has been drinking was on the ground barely or not at all breathing. What I feared was true...

Flavio has poisoned the drinks.

* * *

"Did you do it?" my fratello asked me by the time I got there.

"Si!" I said proudly. "I am pretty sure half of them are dead at the moment by now."

He was standing while Leonas and Marcus were on the couch talking about something.

"Good," he smiled and hugged Koheku. "Amante, we are almost completed! We got Ricardo, Thiago, Andres and Augusto **(8)** on our side and with Tim paying us money to not hurt his precious sister Emma. But that is no fun... I want to play..." he pouted.**  
**

"Luciano-chan, you can play all you want once we take over." Koheku said, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

"Si! I can't wait to-"

"AHHHH!" a blood curdling scream played for a while.

"Lili!" Luciano yelled.

The door slammed open with a body flying through. It was Lili! Some of her bones were poking through her skin while there were puncture wounds in her. We knew who it was by when the sound of metal ran across the ground.

"Privet." The cold voice greeted us. "Don't worry, I was being nice to her." His hair was black while his eyes were blood red. The outfit was what Ivan wore, but blood was all over it like along with his pipe. "Nice hiding place I must admit. Tonga, who would ever look for you guys on Tonga. It took me a while to find you guys I swear, but I found you in two days which I am proud of myself. And now, I get the pleasure of killing you all for killing my sister and damaging the other." He smiled and looked at us all with those blood red eyes. They looked as if he has had enough blood yet to be satisfy. "So tell me," he banged his pipe on the ground causing us all to jump. "Who wants to go first?"

If he was only being nice to her, what will he do to us?! This is what we get for pissing off the Father of Hell.

* * *

**TaDa~! I had to add Russia! Hehehe~~ Will this be the end of them? Or will this be a new beginning? **

**1. Anso & Severin – Anso is 2p!HRE (Flavio's lover); Severin is HRE.**

**2. Bello – Beautiful (Italian)**

**3. Cagna – Bitch (Italian)**

**4. Traurig – Sorry (German)**

**5. Amante – Lover (Italian)**

**6. Meine Tomaten – My tomato (German)**

**7. Ecco perché ti amo – That's why I love you (Italy)**

**8. Ricardo, Thiago, Andres and Augusto - 2p!Mexico, 2p!Brazil, 2p!Peru and 2p!Argentina **

**And this is where the action begins, so warning there may be (most likely) blood shed and gore but I won't make it too much for those who get sick on too much cause trust me, I was going to go all out with 2p!Russia, but I don't want to make anyone sick ^^**

**-THISPRUSSIANOUT-**


	13. Viktor falls

Flavio stood there holding onto Anso for dare life, Koheku ready to protect the Luciano, and Lili was on the floor gasping for air all due to Viktor. He stood there looking at them all as prey he will kill.

"You are weaker than I thought you were Lili." Marcus said, looking at her. "For the mother of hell, you are fucking ass as hell." he stood up and grabbed his hockey stick. "We don't have time for fucking weaklings like you." he took his hockey stick and slammed the end with barbwire over her throat.

Viktor stared at him. "That's your fucking comrade and you kill her?!"

Luciano sighed. "What a pity... I was hoping to use her more against Switzerland... but we could actually go and steal all of his weapons since he is dead." he looked at Viktor and smiled. "But I am glad you are here Viktor!"

"Take a damn seat instead of standing there like a fucking idiot." Leonas said, lighting his cigarette. "It's not going to make you grow taller."

Flavio, Anso, and Koheku was highly confused by how the three were acting. Viktor was getting pissed and when he seen Leonas, he swung his pipe at him. Leonas got hit with it and was sent to the wall.

"Dammit Viktor!" he groaned, holding his bleeding face. "You're getting me another cigarette fucker!" He wanted to go after the Russian, but knew that would ruin the plan.

"I will give you something else!" he yelled, running towards Leanos.

Marcus body slammed into him, throwing Viktor of balance and into a wall while his pipe went the other way.

"So weak without your pipe aren't you faggot?" Marcus smirked, picking the Russian pipe.

He glared at the Canadian, clenching his fists before going after him. Once he was close enough, Marcus slammed his pipe into him, sending him back the very wall he was at. "How does it feel to be hit with your own pipe?" he smirked at him.

"Viktor, we don't want to be your enemy." Luciano said, walking over to him and squatted next to him. "We want you to join us. We only did what we had to do to get you out."

Viktor punched him in the face before launching onto him. "You had to kill my fucking sister?!" he placed his hands around his throat.

Koheku tried to go after Viktor, but Leonas stood in front of him. "Calm down fucker." he whispered to Koheku. "He go this under control."

Flavio watched, horrified, while Anso could give two shits if he died or lived.

Luciano face grew red with also a bruise forming as he started to squirm under the Russian. Viktor let go and glared down at him. "You fucking masochist..." he grumbled getting up.

"You used to love it." he teased, getting up and dusting self off. "So Viktor, what do-"

"I say go to hell!" he yelled as he brought out two guns and got ready to shoot.

Flavio stood there with a smile as Flavio and Koheku freaked out.

"Fratello! Get out-"

Viktor screamed as he fell to a knee, cutting off Flavio. His gun didn't go off, but blood started gushes from his own knee. Though it hurt, he stood up and went to shoot Flavio again.

_Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang!_

Numerous shots were fired from the doorway into Viktor's back. He fell forwards onto the ground, bleeding severely from his back. He wasn't moving, but breathing.

"Ricardo!" Luciano gleamed, walking over his back to reach the Mexican.

He had two Uzi's in his hand, smoke coming from them. His hair was a reddish-brown with scars on his neck and over his left golden orange eye. He huffed as the Italian hugged him.

"Andres," he turned his attention to the blonde Peruvian. "take fix him up, we can't have him dead on us. By the looks of it, since he isn't moving Ricardo probably paralyzed him."

The Peruvian nodded his head and walked over to Viktor.

"Go help the fucker." Marcus shoved Anso towards Viktor.

"Don't tell me what the hell to do!" Anso shouted, getting into his face.

"Do I have to remind you who's in charge here?" he asked, getting into Anso face also.

"Anso, shut the fuck up and help him!" Leonas said, holding Flavio close to him with a knife at his throat. Flavio was whimpering. "Or I can always have fun with your Italian." he smirked, drawing a little blood from him.

Anso stepped back and glared at Leonas before going over and helping Andres with the body. Flavio pushed himself from Leonas and followed behind Anso.

"What's up with the bitch?" a dark skinned guy asked, pointing to Lili who's body still had the hockey stick stuck in her neck.

"The bitch is useless, so I took care of her." Marcus said, blowing out smoke.

Luciano pulled out his walkie talkie. "Good work Augusto."

"No problem boss." the voice spoke. "It was easy as shit."

"You know where to head to know."

"See ya there!" he said, gleaming at the thought of his next assignment.

Luciano walked over to get a look at everyone. "Our next phrase is about to begin! Time to make ourselves known! Ricardo, Thiago, Koheku, you two are coming with me to meet Augusto. Maple, Leonas, you know the plan."

"You know it babe." Marcus smiled at Luciano, receiving a hit in the back of the head from Koheku.

"Yeah, yeah." Leonas said as Koheku and Marcus got into it. "We got Peru once he is down with the ass eater."

"Guys," Luciano said with a laugh that made everyone look at him. "Time to take out the big powers. America, China, be prepared to be taken over."

* * *

**Hey guys~ So I wanted to put up a chapter to let you know what will happen next. For all that reads, this story (along with my others) will be put on hold for I am doing NaNoWriMo (Nation Novel Writing Month). It's a fanfic that I am doing for it and it's actually a hetalia one. Once I finish it, I may put it up here for you ^^ But for the month of November, I will be working on that fanfic. I'm not dropping this or anything, just doing that. If you have an NaNoWriMo, find me over there with my newest pen name ^^ IF you want to keep in touch with me, see what inspires me, or just have random questions and all, go to my profile and click the link to my facebook page ^^**

**Thank you everyone~~**

**-THISPRUSSIANOUT-**


End file.
